Fan Crisis Clash (aka The Withering Amaranth)
by Plague Doctor of Mind
Summary: "...Therefore its name is called Babel..." Genesis 11:9
1. Chapter 1

Fandom Crisis: Clash!

Part one: The Eye that Eradicated Harmony (The Eye)

Chapter 1: The Rose and the Clock

* * *

It was a normal day in her hometown; the city thriving, the skies blue, and the people living life. This young girl, with pink hair, gentle yet naive and shy, has been through many adventures lately. She is on her way to school, but she wasn't alone. Her name is Madoka Kaname.

"Hey! Madoka!" someone shouted from behind.

She turns her head to look at the oncoming girl.

"Sayaka!" She responded.

Her devoted friend, Sayaka has been her best friend for as long as she can remember. Tomboyish, confident, and self-assertive, she too been through adventures with Madoka.

"This is our last day of school, can you believe it?," she asked in excitement.

"I know. We can now enjoy the summer," Madoka sighs. "but there's something bothering me."

"Like what?"

"Like... it's as if something is watching us."

An unknown figure watches them from the trees. He nods his head on side and then quickly disappears. Madoka shakes off that ominous feeling.

"It must be nothing, I'm sorry."

"We'll be fine. Let's just enjoy our final day."

They both walk off to Mitakihara Middle School.

* * *

At the end of school they went to the cafe for a treat. Something has been bothering Madoka, a recent dream. The experience felt strange: a knight, an unknown virus, a crumbling tower, and an ominous eye. It was mysterious, as if the fantasy was reality.

"Sayaka?" Madoka asked.

"Hmm..? What is it?"

"There's been a dream I want to ask about-"

"I think we've spoke about your dreams before."

"Actually, it has to do with... with..."

"...With?"

Suddenly, another girl approaches them, holding a tray and some food. She seems shy like Madoka, with dark hair, pigtails, and red glasses. Madoka is surprised to notice it was another friend she knows

"Homura?"

"Hello, Madoka," She greeted, "Enjoying your time?"

Sayaka take a sip of her soda and smiles.

"We just got out of school," Madoka answered, "Where were you?"

"I had to deal with returning books. It was quite a long line, really. Then I had to visit the doctor for an appointment, and when returning to my apartment I had to-""

Sayaka and Homura chatted for a bit about their plans for the summer. Madoka was still concerned of her dream, but for now she put it aside. She now thought of another thing she remembered. So she took out from her bag a gem in the shape of an egg and showed it to Sayaka and Homura.

"Girls, remember this?"

The two look at it and laughed. They took their egg-shaped gems from their bags.

"Why wouldn't we remember?" Sayaka laughed.

"We'll never forget about that time," Homura added.

Madoka gave a thankful smile to her friends.

The mysterious figure appears near a window, watching them. As the sunsets, a mysterious ripple disrupts the cloud movements. Somewhere in the outskirts of the city, a knight watches the view, breathing heavily. He disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

Part one: The Eye that Eradicated Harmony (The Eye)

Chapter 2: Disruption

* * *

The night is cold in the city, but the lights are bright. Within the confines of a construction site, an abstract is escaping, crawling away from a hunt. A pink glowing arrow flies through the pillars of steel and concrete and pierces the abstract's chest. It leaves a few dark, fading fragments as it shrivels up and fades in the wind. Madoka puts her magical bow away, disappointed that they didn't find what they were looking for: Witches.

"Another Familiar, yet no Witches?," Sayaka complains.

"Ever since we got rid of Walpurgisnacht, I guess that witches have disappeared with her," Madoka assumes, "And that's what worried me. What is our purpose as magical girls now?"

Sayaka frowned and looked away.

"I don't know," She answered.

"Let's try going further," Homura suggested, "And let's hope there's something in store for us."

The girls were at their thirteenth witch hunt. And this night, they're becoming scarce to find. These Magical Girls need to hunt them down for their grief seeds to purify their gems.

"Sayaka-chan," Madoka spoke while their were walking, "what I was about to ask, it was important."

"What was it?"

"The dream I had was of a tower, and a knight was at the top opening an eye. It was so strange because the eye he opened brought waves that almost destroyed everything in sight, including me."

"It's just dream, isn't it?"

"But it felt so real"

The conversation on her dream seemed pointless, it couldn't have been real. There was no reason to as arguments into it either. They travel further into the construction site and then find five grief seeds just left on the ground.

"Why would there be grief seeds being left like this?" Madoka seemed confused at the moment.

"Whatever reason it was, the magical girl sure did save us a few." Sayaka answered.

She walked towards the seeds to retrieve them. Then suddenly a trigger was pulled, setting forth a glass barrier to trap Sayaka. There was no escape for her, and the other girl started to panic The seeds were nowhere to be found.

"Sayaka what did you do!" Homura shouted.

"I don't know, I was about to retrieve them and now they're gone- " Sayaka had her hand on one side of the barrier. She paused and notices someone with her.

An unknown knight was in the barrier as well. He wore are withered tunic and chain-mail, and his gauntlets, boots, cape were tarnished into ebony. His helmet bared two gray wings spreading out as if he were and angelic adherent before man. H

He spokes in a low soft voice, "Seems fools will come into traps more easily; How stupid that you got yourself trapped just to get a simple item."

"What the- what are you talking about?" Sayaka questioned.

He laughs and pulls a sword of fire out from the concrete floor. Crystals grow from his arms, mysteriously glowing dark ominous shades of colors.

"You will be my first subject to combat."

Sayaka reprimands her approach with the knight, and took notice of the unknown crystals. She looked at her surroundings and saw there's no point in retreating because of the barrier. Thus, she took out two cutlasses and glared at the knight.

"Whoever you are, or whatever you are, you owe us grief seeds!"

"So be it woman!"

He was already in front of the woman in a flash; he took down his opponent in just two swings of his sword and a swipe of the feet. The knight picked Sayaka up with his hand grabbing her neck.

"But my agility will make you not see this coming at you," He mocked.

"Wh-what...?" Sayaka was choking, trying to struggle free.

The knight stared at her and he dropped her to the ground to point his fiery sword at her throat. Madoka and Homura, who were observing the fight, were trying to break the glass barrier. However, there was no progress in wiping it out with their magic whatsoever. He stared deeply into Sayaka's eyes and she was gasping for air.

"Soon your universe will know it's place," He stated, "for I will cleanse it of all it's evils and wickedness."

He fades into darkness and so does the glass barrier, and all that was left were the five grief seeds on the ground. As the barrier was open, Madoka and Homura quickly gathered to mend Sayaka.

"Are you okay?!" Madoka was worried.

Homura looked over at the grief seeds and then where the knight stood. Madoka was looking as well, reminding her of the recent dream she had. It was him, the knight.

"Who was that man?" Homura wondered.

"Whoever it was," Sayaka answered as she tried to get up,"he must have known us as Magical Girls."

"But how? And what did he mean by 'your universe' and that he will cleanse it? This doesn't make any sense."

Sudden ripples and distortions started appearing and disappearing before them. The Magical Girls huddled up back-to-back with their weapons drawn and alarmed that this is happening.

"What is this?" Madoka reacted.

Sayaka looked closely,"I...I don't know, but I don't think we should touch it.""

"Whatever it is someone make it stop!" Homura begged, "It's not a witch of a familiar, and I have a feeling it's coming closer and closer-"

"Homura, calm down," Madoka responded, "all we can do is just wait."

The destructive discords were occurring wildly in their presence, and soon it was all over. The Magical Girls decided this will end their witch hunt for the night, and then grief seeds they found were distributed among them. Afterwards, they all separate to return to their homes, and Madoka was back at her residence. Her dream has come true; the knight at the construction site proved it could be real. She was lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Madoka can no longer think of her summer and instead tries to puzzle the pieces of her dreams and her fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Part One: The Eye that Eradicated Harmony (The Eye)

Chapter 3: The Merging

* * *

The Kitchen television was on in Madoka's home, notifying a coincidental event:

_Today in Mitakihara, an unknown, unidentified phenomenon is spreading in the city. Witnesses claim they saw a "black hole" in the skies last night, many have taken the photos, but our specialists are considering it as a total hoax. _

_Meanwhile, sudden ripples have appeared out of nowhere, both in Mitakihara and the rest of the world. This, too, has been seen by witnesses, yet, there are still questions about it's connection with the "black hole"..._

The news was spreading like wildfire, and it's all so sudden. Madoka was eating breakfast with the family while the story was reported. She was now fearing the worst that her dream has become some prediction. It wasn't until the rest of the morning when Madoka gets a recent message from Homura.

"Madoka, Sayaka is in the hospital," She text, "It's important! She's in the emergency room."

"Homura-Chan, wait there!" Madoka replied, "I'll come over as soon as possible!"

First, the mysterious knight, second the hoax of the "black hole" and distortions, and now her closest friend harmed. She left the house, noting her parents where she's going; the hospital still has its emergency rooms opened to visitors. Homura was waiting outside, and she explained to Madoka that Sayaka is suffering from an unknown illness unidentified by the medical field.

As Madoka entered the emergency room to see for herself, Sayaka can be seen in bed. The blue-haired girl was looking out the window with headphones one; She was listening to music. Madoka's eyes widened as she notices specks of crystals coming from her neck. She sits down, hating to see what the crystals will do to Sayaka. Could this be the work of that knight from yesterday?

"Sayaka?" Madoka spoke as she sat down beside her.

Sayaka turned to Madoka and she puts her headphones away.

"Oh, morning, Madoka," her voice was nearly quiet.

"What happened to you?"

"Don't worry. The doctors told me this infection appears harmless. They're trying to search for a cure."

The crystals growth on Sayaka's neck were of five specks of smaller crystals flowing multiple, dark colors. They left a portion of her blood veins colored purple. This illness could be the virus foreseen by Madoka.

"The other good news they told me right now is that this growth will not infect anyone, so this is not a contagion," She added.

"Sayaka, you don't think that knight from last night had something to do with this? Have you tried using your soul gem to treat it?"

"The magic didn't work on it," She looks down, "I tried."

Madoka's concern over the unusual symptom was unavoidable. Yet, she believes that is as cure somewhere out there that can get rid of it.

Suddenly, the sunny skies outside became cloudy and soon ripple and distort into eerie chaos. The sunshine morning is no more and everything started to go off in a single flash. No patients, no doctors, no nurses either were in the hospital; Even all of Mitakihara is empty, filled with cars, scattered items, and not a single creature in sight. There is no one left except for Madoka and Sayaka.

Homura barged into the emergency room with a frightened look on her face. Madoka and Sayaka weren't aware of why she has that look.

"Madoka! Sayaka!" She called, "Mitakihara! It's...It's...!"

"What's wrong with Mitakihara?" Madoka responded.

"It's surroundings! It doesn't look like were home now! They changed as if someone moved the city!"

Madoka quickly gets up, knowing this is not a witches' barrier. It couldn't be Walpurgisnacht since they've already defeated her months ago. Nevertheless, the recent events from last night to this morning seem to all connect. She prepares to follow Homura outside the hospital, but they stop to look at the ill Sayaka. They didn't want to leave her behind.

"Is it fine to just leave you here?" Homura asked, "You are currently under the weather."

"I'll be fine," she answered, "Just go on without me. I'll catch up."

Madoka and Homura looked at each other and then they nod to Sayaka. As the two girls head on out, they look at the empty rooms that were once filled with people. As they exited the hospital, the empty city appeared normal regarding the cloudy skies. However, the horizons were now walls of forests and fog surrounding the skyscrapers and structures.

"Please be a dream," Madoka denied, "It must be a dream."

"It's not, Madoka. Something's not right in the universe."

A cat-like creature appears out of nowhere. He was a cute, little thing with strange ears, a long tail and crimson eyes. Its facial expression lacked emotion.

"Kyubey!?" Homura shouted in surprise, "What's the meaning of this?"

This creature she called Kyubey is an incubator; he was responsible for making the girls bestow magical powers by contracts. His presence was never with them for months after the victory over Walpurgisnacht. Now he's here, back from where ever he was hiding.

"Don't worry, Homura," he mewed, "Madoka, you and the other magical girls knows this isn't a witch's doing."

"But what about our powers?" Madoka questioned, "They're useless now that Walpurgisnacht was vanquished."

"I know, but most of you are still around Mitakihara, trying to find out the situation. The witches are possibly wiped out completely from existence."

"But we need their grief seeds to purify our soul gems! How is that possible!?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid there is no way to purify the gems," He mewed while closing his eyes, "Unless... try out some magic right now."

"Are you sure this isn't just a waste of my powers?"

"Just try."

Kyukey gave a friendly nod, encouraging her to use her magic. Madoka was still worried that was going to waste her powers in her gem. Yet, she took the rick and changes into her magical girl attire from last night. She summons a bow in the shape of a rose stem, aims an arrow of light into the skies and fires. The clouds were torn apart to reveal an eye-shaped vortex; it was shouting like a thousand men, crying in pain. It was the "black hole" that Mitakihara has been seeing last night.

Madoka looked at her soul gem and notices it was still pure, not tainted by the use of her magic. Kyubey still kept a normal facial expression and lack any emotional reaction to this discovery. Homura, though, was amazed by this.

"I- I don't believe this, Madoka," Homura began, "your soul gem..."

"It's just as I expected. It's pure, that means most of the rules and ways of the magical girl no longer apply. However, this also means someone is controlling the worlds in this universe."

"Who would do such a thing!?" Madoka asked, "That's impossible."

"That's beyond my understanding I'm afraid, and even if it was a witch, it can't go to such extremes of tearing apart, rearranging, and alternating the universe like this."

The vortex releases a high-pitched screech and flashes of light started to blind the girls and Kyubey. Soon after the flashing ended, the forests and fog was no more. Skyscrapers taller than the ones in Mitakihara replaces them, looming over their empty hometown. The vortex was still where it was, ominously staring down at the earth. Night now takes over the sky.

Madoka looked up, staring back at the vortex. She stood silent for a moment, dropped her bow and took a few steps. Tears can be seen coming out of her eyes ad down her cheeks. Homura began to worry about her.

"Madoka?" She asked.

Madoka, didn't respond to her and then she looks down, staring to cry in agony. She was breaking down, and Homura went up to comfort her.

"My home, my family, everyone we knew in the city. They're all gone. My dream... it's already coming true. No... It can't be a dream I saw... it was a nightmare!"

"Madoka, please calm down! This isn't the end of the world."

"This is horrible!"

While Madoka was getting all emotional, Kyubey's ears quickly twitch once. He turns to a certain direction detecting something coming. A pack of motorcycles drove into the parking lot near the hospital, surrounding Madoka, Homura and Kyubey.

The soldiers that were on the motorcycles dismounted; they were brownish dark-green uniforms with yellow eye goggles. They held assault rifles in their hand and they were ready to fire. A jeep passes through and stops in front of the girls. One of the soldiers without a mask opens the door for a red-haired woman in dark uniform. She held an odd parasol on her shoulder and looked at the two and their animal companion.

"What are you two strangers doing in this empty city district?" She questioned, "Girls like you shouldn't be here."

"Miss, this is Mitakihara," Homura responded, "We're the only four inhabitants left."

The woman examined the small party and only counted three. Where was the fourth inhabitant?

"But there's only three of you, where's the fourth?"

"She's still in the hospital behind us," Madoka answered, "She's sick and she needs to be treated."

The soldier that opened the door for the woman gives her and urgent message:

"Princess, they don't seem to be from here. Does it have to do with the vortex?"

"It's likely," she responded, "It's best to relocate them for now. Adam, prepare the Black egrets to escort these girls."

She twirls her parasol and signals the soldiers to move into the hospital. The soldier called Adam follower her orders.

"Egrets, search the hospital and prepare to escort these girls to Maplecrest," she ordered, she looked at the girls, "As for you girls and your pet, there are two others that might recognize you all."

Thus a new story begins for the magical girls, and their fate and fortunes await. However, these girls are not alone. These troops called Egrets and this Princess they've never heard of have found them and considered them strangers. Madoka continues to resolve her puzzled dreams: The Knight, the vortex, the virus, and the tower. What did all this mean?


	4. Chapter 4

Part one: The Eye that Eradicated Harmony (The Eye)

Chapter 4: Welcome to New Meridian

* * *

The Princess lead an escort for Madoka, Homura, Sayaka and Kyubey. She was sitting with them with her red, long hair flowing while the jeep was moving. This is the Princess of this land called the Canopy Kingdom, leading troops called the Black Egrets. Her name is Parasoul.

Currently, she was having a conversation with the girls over the recent events they had. Parasoul, too, crossed paths with the Knight and got infected as a result in combat. She also monitored to abnormal ripples and distortions in the Kingdom along with the eye-shaped vortex. She claimed that there is no way to assume this was a "black hole". As for the virus, it seems they've done some observations on it for she is victim of the strange growth. As for the eye-shaped vortex, it was still a mystery to them.

"That man put up a vile fight," She testified, "left five of my squadrons injured and incapacitated."

"What did he leave on you?" Homura wondered.

"This."

She showed a benign crystal growth on her left shoulder. It glowed multiple colors as well, and purple blood veins can be seen on her left hand.

"When the paramedics observed this strange tumor, they discovered no harmful traits from it. They couldn't find what it actually was or what symptoms it leaves."

"What else did you discover?"

"Their tests showed it lacked any need for nutrition. Thus it doesn't need anything from a host, but it still doesn't explain why they're latched onto us. We tried one more test that focused on combat and we found an unusual result from it. This virus acts like a drug, increasing our fighting potential. It even forms an extra feature to our bodies in addition. We'll be glad that this isn't permanent because they'll subside back to it's small, harmless state. Yet, it will save power for future battles."

Sayaka was asleep lying on Madoka's lap. Madoka was examining the crystals on her neck. She then looks up at the skyscrapers and the atypical city. She wonders what was going on in the world and why they were spared to see this. Parasoul looked at her and sigh; she decides to give a more friendly introduction.

"Welcome to New Meridian, girls," She began.

The city is dazzled with casinos, hotels, condos, bars, cafes, and restaurants. The people here thrive like the ones in Mitakihara, but most weren't human. Kyubey was in the back, gazing at the scenery until the jeep and the motorcyclists entered another part of the city. It was a suburban area; the streets were quite peaceful.

"And this is Maplecrest; this is where we relocated two girls recently from where you girls were. This city district, this place you called Mitakihara, it needs to be kept out of the reach of gangs and mafias that will use it as a base."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Homura questioned.

"I'll have the Black Egrets circle the perimeters of Mitakihara. For now, we'll keep our contract on that city district and you girls classified until we can fix this situation."

The escorts stop at one of the houses. An Egret opens the jeep's door for the girls while Kyubey tries to wake up Sayaka.

"Sayaka, wake up," He mewed while patting her forehead.

Sayaka slowly wakes up, and she opens her eyes to look at Kyubey, half-closed.

"Huh? Are we there yet?" Sayaka groaned.

"We're already here," Parasoul answered.

* * *

Hours later, after dropping off Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, and Kyubey, the streets of Mitakihara are quiet again. The Black Egrets returned to patrol the city's perimeter, keeping the city classified from all of the Canopy Kingdom. This was not the only mission they had to deal with in the deserted district; regarding what the girls have said, the squad had to search for survivors and relocate them to Maplecrest.

Adam starts to question Parasoul's actions on Mitakihara:

"Princess, what are your thoughts on this city district?"

"It's just a district, and if it has connections to the vertex that opened up then we're going to have a problem," she answered, "That's why I left them with false identities in case they're planning to go out in public."

Parasoul's squad head further onward; behind them the knight watches and then fades away with the wind. At one perimeter, a concrete bridge over a water way, the Black Egrets stopped and held their positions. Parasoul looks at each of them in question.

"Why have we stopped, Adam?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"A ticking noise."

She listened carefully and she can hear it clearly; however, where was it coming from? She looked around and then looked underneath the jeep. Her eyes widened and she got out of the vehicle while ordering the Egrets to move away.

The ticking noise was coming from a time bomb, and as it goes off the jeep explodes into pieces. Parasoul, was almost caught in the explosion and is left wounded. Some Egrets came to her aid to mend them, but the infectious crystals grow close to the wounds to heal it instead. Parasoul recovers and stands back up, looking at a portion of the bridge the broke off. The explosion was all suspicious to Parasoul.

"Something was off about that time bomb," she realized, "And the one who made it, she knows how to make a cartoonish explosive like that."

The girl was already before them, and a fighter plane floats up with propeller spinning rapidly. The pilot in the cockpit was a typical ball-shaped bomb with a burning fuse with arms, legs, and a pilot's head gear and scarf. The girl was standing on top of the plane's wings with a revolver at hand.

"And she now knows the location of this dump!" She states, "It's moi, Patricia 'Peacock' Watson!"

Peacock was dressed in her usual attire: A dark purple dress and hat, a red ribbon and accessory, and ominous arms. Her arms were bony with eye shaped like feathers, and her hands were replaced with cartoon gloves. As one of the experiments of the Anti-Skullgirls Lab, she is the creation of Dr. Avian.

"And don't forget Avery!" A bird rambled.

This little creature appeared out of Peacock's hat; He wore the same attire that Peacock wears. Instead of arms with feather shaped eyes, he has a tail of three eyes.

Peacock jumps off the plane and gently floats down by using an umbrella as a parachute. The two were prepared to fight Parasoul as she was prepared to fight them. Parasoul took out her parasol and pistol. The girls pointed their firearms at each other while the Black Egrets stood by watching the fight. The crystals from Parasoul's shoulder grow into a shoulder guard studded with metallic spikes. Peacock didn't bother with the new look and she bares her sharp, metal teeth with interest. Gunshots started to go off in the city district.


	5. Chapter 5

Part One: The Eye that Eradicated Harmony (The Eye)

Chapter 5: Magical Trouble in the Streets

* * *

Meanwhile in Maplecrest, Madoka and her friends have reunited with two of their old friends: Mami Tomoe and Kyoko Sakura. Mami was blond girl with two curls while Kyoko was red haired with a pony tail and a dark ribbon. These two were also magical girls with soul gems, aware of the "black hole" vortex along with recent events following its appearance. Yet, they didn't know the virus that Sayaka and Parasoul are infected with.

After moments of their reunion, they went straight to business about the current situation at hand. Mami was brushing her air at the time. Kyubey was at the middle of the table, messing around with the soul gems. Kyoko was drinking a can of soda.

"So let's get this straight: the life of a magical girls and the way they live doesn't apply anymore to us," Mami stated, " we got an endless source of magic so we no longer need witches' grief seeds."

"That's correct," Homura replied, "That also means the witches aren't at our presence anywhere"

Kyoko was now giving an uncomfortable stare at Sayaka's infection.

"Are you going to be alright with those freaky things on your neck?" She asked.

"I'm going to be fine, Kyoko," She answered, "It may be permanent, but it isn't harming me whatsoever."

Kyubey stops and goes over to the window to watch a few cars and people pass by. Madoka leaves the conversation and lies down to relax from all the recent events. Homura went over to a desk to clean her glasses while listening to the radio.

Mami finishes brushing her hair and she places a map of New Meridian out on the table. She seems to have plans for the new environment.

"This place is quite huge compared to Mitakihara, and even if there are no longer witches I'm still not convinced. New Meridian and Maplecrest can have possible hiding spots, so it's best to go out and memorize the several locations here."

Kyubey bobs his tail from left and right.

"If that's what you magical girls are doing then I won't stop you girls," He mewed.

Sayaka wasn't sure about Mami's plan, but Kyoko and Homura were already participating. Kyoko's reason for supporting it was because she missed fighting witches. Homura joined in because she wanted more experience into being a magical girl.

"Then it's settled until we can return to Mitakihara," Mami concludes, "It's only a matter of time before something worse happens from that vortex."

* * *

"This is purr-fect!"

A cat girl with a blue shirt, black shorts, and several accessories stands before the van. Nadia Fortune, the last member of a group called the Fishbone Gang, is prepared to use the vehicle for infiltration. Her target, Medici Tower, home to an infamous organization, is the possible location of the kidnapped women of Little Innsmouth. Among the hostages were daughters of the Innsmouth's authority, the River King, and Fortune's closest friend, Minette.

"Finally we can give payback to the Medici Mafia!"

A detective stands by her side, a stoic and mysterious man hired by authorities of Little Innsmouth to save the girls.

"Don't be so assure of yourself, Nadia," he spoke as he put his hand on her shoulder, "I had to take illegal action to get this thing, and soon they'll find out it's stolen."

"At least it something we can use, Irvin."

"Then get ready and hop in."

Irvin enters the driver's seat and turns on the ignition. Nadia looked over to a nearby restaurant, Dak'kul Dubu. It was the only she sought refuge in to work and live as a normal waitress.

"Yu-Wan, grab your butcher knives!" She called, "we're going straight to the hornet's nest in a one way trip!"

The Cat-fish Dagonian comes out in his chef owner of Dak'kull Dubu, he's known for the best dishes in Little Innsmouth. However, with crime and chaos bringing crisis to his business, he intervenes to fight in the conflict. In addition, he helps Ms. Nadia Fortune and Irvine in the rescue mission they're about to begin.

"Remember, Nadia, our only mission is to rescue the kidnapped women of Little Innsmouth no matter how many Medicis we have to take out," He informed.

"Well hop in then, we've got a mafia to foil!"

As the two get into the van, Irvin pushes the gas pedal and drives the van out of the city district and into the streets of New Meridian. The Knight walks out of the shadows of an alleyway to watch the van depart. He gives a low laugh and disappears in the wind again like dust. Underneath the van that Irvin's driving, an ominous seed of a witch is prepared to hatch. The grief seed pulses.

On the route to the Medici Tower, all was clear and nothing stopped the rescue team. Irvin hides his appearance with a hat to avoid suspicions from the Medici Mafia. Nadia and Yu-Wan sharpened their weapons at the time in the back of the van.

Something appeared to be following them: three unique girls in magnificent attire were leaping from car-to-car. One of the girls fire a musket which broke off the left mirror of the van. Another girl took out duel pistols and aimed lower to shoot-down the tires.

Three bullet rounds manage to hit the back of the van and they almost hit Nadia and Yu-Wan. The fourth bullet hits one of the tires which affects Irvin's driving. Nadia is alarmed that people are after them now.

"What was that!?" She demanded.

"I don't know, but whatever they are, they aren't the Medici Mafia," Irvin assumes, "I better pull over somewhere before we get into an accident."

"Alright, for now we can deal with these strangers. They might be hired by the mafia, so be cautious."

Irvin drives the van under a bridge with a pier. Once he pulls over, Nadia prepared her sharpened claws for the girls. She was saving those claws for the mafia, but it wouldn't hurt to test them out first.

"Alright girls!" Nadia began, "No one loves to play cat-and-mouse but me, so come out and show yourselves!"

The girls some out of the shadows, one with a spear, one with a musket, and one with a golf club and small shield. It was Mami, Kyoko, and Homura going on their small exploration mission around New Meridian. Mami steps forward to reason with her to calm down so she can explain the situation.

"Don't worry miss," she responded, "We're only here for the Grief Seed under your van. We located it with our soul gems."

"What are you talking about?" Nadia seemed confused. "You kids came here for a simple seed? What the heck is a Grief Seed, and-"

Mami pointed her musket at her head.

"Sorry but we need to get that seed or else it will hatch into a witch."

Kyubey scurried under the van to search for the seed. As he finds it, he comes out and drops it for the girls to see. Something seemed different about this witch seed, and it appeared more like a tear drop in a husk shaped like a witch's Grief Seed.

"Shouldn't this seed hatch already?" Homura questioned as she looked closer.

"That doesn't matter," Kyoko interrupted, "just pick it up and let's go!"

"Sorry, girls, but I think I left something out when it comes to Grief Seeds. Seeds like these are fake, they're called Evil Nuts. Sometimes these can be mistaken for real Grief Seeds, but these Evil Nuts hold unique and ominous powers a Grief Seed doesn't have."

"So we shot down a van only to retrieve a fake seed?" Kyoko complained, "You've got to be kidding me! That would've wasted some magic!"

Nadia glares and gets into her fighting stance; She gives a hiss and a few swipes at Mami. The Magical Girl stood back to avoid her claws and the other two girls were ready to help retaliate. Mami, though, did not insist in allowing Homura and Kyoko to assist.

"Looks like I found myself a new scratching post," she taunted, "You kids are gonna owe us a new van with those precious gems of yours!"

"But these gems are too valuable to us!" Homura objected, "You can't have them!"

"Then I guess I have to take them from you girls!"

Ms. Fortune gave a knee to the gut and kicks the musket out of Mami's hands. She points it at the Magical Girl's head and smiles. Mami returned the smile and summoned five floating muskets pointing at Nadia. The cat woman lowered her weapon, astonished that this happened.

"How...how did you...?"

"It takes more than that for a magical girl to know when she's defeated," She replied

"We'll see about that!" She hissed.

Nadia uses the butt stock of the musket to knock the other muskets away, and then she claws Mami's cheek. She swipes her off her feet with one kick leaving Mami on the ground. An injured Mami tries to recover from battle, impressed by Nadia's fighting style.

"Okay, I didn't expect such ferocity from a cat like you," Mami commented while wiping blood off, "This fight will take a while."

"There's more purr-fect combos of claws and kicks where that came from, Brown Bess."

As they go for another round of strifem Irvin barges into the scene. He simply stops the fight by getting in between them and pushing their foreheads away with one simple touch of the finger. They both fall backwards with Kyoko catching Mami and Yu-Wan catching . Homura sighed in relief, and she was almost worried things were going to get ugly.

"Alright, you two, I think that's enough fun and games," he claims, "Whoever you kids are you all have special powers, I can tell. I believe you guys can be of use to our rescue mission."

"Sorry, but we don't take offers from people like you," Kyoko interrupts.

"What situation, sir?" Mami asked after giving a giggle.

"What-?!

"If you 'Magical Girls' can help us in clearing a path into Medici Tower, we'll be at your debt," he stated, "the van was our only way down there and pass the guards. Now it's in minor damage and it's back tires need to be replaced."

"And it would take forever, postponing our rescue mission, because somebody was on a wild goose chase!" Nadia complained childishly.

Homura looked down, feeling guilty about shooting the van down.

"I...I'm sorry about that," She apologized.

"You know we can always go on foot to get to Medici Tower," Mami suggests.

"Yeah, but how will we deal with numerous mafia gangs and securities armed in that place?" Nadia argued.

"Just leave the fighting to us while you three sneak into where ever you guys are going into;our distraction might give you some time."

Ms. Fortune was glaring at Mami, thinking she was crazy to take the offer, but she shares a smile with her. She got up and shakes Mami's hand; she can trust the Magical Girls for now.

"Are there more girls like you with magic?"

"Two are in Maplecrest, enjoying the luxury while it lasts."

The plan was now settled for Nadia, her rescue team, and her now allies. This team-up with magical girls might give them a huge possibility the rescue mission will succeed. Thus, they can save Little Innsmouth's girls and Minette.

Suddenly, indigo spark came down from the vortex and strikes the top of Medici Tower. The magical girls, Nadia, Irvin, and Yu-wan were startled by the events; several bystanders in New Meridian are also catching a glimpse of the tower. Stacks of smoke rise from the top of the mafia's base.


	6. Chapter 6

Part One:The Eye that Eradicated Harmony (The Eye)

Chapter 6: To Where Lightning Struck

* * *

No one in New Meridian has ever seen Medici Tower devastated by a thunderbolt. The uncanny and staggering astonishment from the lightning strike left man to watch it crumble. From New Meridian to Maple Crest, most had their gaze stuck on nothing but the tower.

Madoka and Sayaka were looking outside, wondering what's going on. Something has gone wrong in New Meridian, they thought, and their friends were in the city.

"I hope Mami and the girls are alright," Madoka spoke.

Sayaka was about to go outside, dressed in her school uniform. She was heading off somewhere in New Meridian. Madoka ran after her, following her lead.

"Sayaka!" She called, 'What's the rush!"

"We need to go and help them out!," Sayaka responded, "Or at least go on an adventure while their away, starting with that lightning strike."

Sayaka was already out the door and into the streets. As she runs off with Madoka following, she crashes into a school girl with a miniskirt, white button shirt, dark leggings and a tie, and dark brown shoes. She has a white hat with a black ribbon to go along with it as it falls off her head due to stumbling upon Sayaka.

"Oh, sorry," She spoke, "I should watch where I'm going."

"It's fine-" Sayaka responded, but she was cut off with what she saw from the school girl's hair.

A monster with sharp teeth is exposed under the hat. Sayaka moved away, creeped out by what she's seeing.

"What's up with your hair!?"

The mop of hair that's actually a demonic parasite laughs at Sayaka's reaction.

"You've never seen a parasite before, have you little girl?"

"I-it talked! The hair just talked!"

"Well no shit, Sherlock!"

Sayaka got up and glared at the schoolgirl's demonic hair.

"Excuse me!?"

"You are excused, right after I have you for lunch, kid!"

Sayaka backed away, but didn't hesitate to start a fight with the mop of hair. She takes a few steps forward and takes out her soul gem.

"Why you...!"

She was about to charge and attack the hair, but Madoka grabs Sayaka and pulls her away. She soon calms down and glares at the school girl's hair.

"We don't have time for this!" The parasitic demon grunted, "Kid, we goota get to Medici Tower and check out where that lightning struck. No time to deal with exchange students."

"Okay, Samson," She answered.

As the school girl obeys the orders from her hair that she called Samson, she retrieves her white hat and runs off into New Meridian. Madoka was surprised to see the school girl's hair is alive.

"Who was that...?" Madoka asked, "Was her hair... talking?"

"Yeah," Sayaka answered as she gets out of Madoka's grasp, "And it's heading for that lightning strike too."

Madoka and Sayaka start to run after the school girl and Samson into New Meridian. Madoka soon thought about their friends who were still in their exploration around the Canopy Kingdom. As they use their soul gems, they transform into their magical girl outfits. Madoka speeds up so that she's running with Sayaka beside her.

"Shouldn't we wait for Mami and the others?"

"I should worry about them, Madoka. Besides, they can be heading to the tower as we speak."

* * *

And there they stand, Ms. Nadia Fortune's new rescue team, in front of Medici Tower. People were being evacuated due to the lightning strike, and several were injured were injured and a few were killed in the incident. With the commotion increasing at the tower's entrance, it offers a great distraction for them to sneak into the lobby. After passing through security, they arrive in the casino area of the tower. The Magical Girls are now going their separate ways with Nadia's team; They both continue on to focus on different goals.

"I guess you didn't need us to distract security," Mami states.

"That's alright, Mami," Nadia responded, "What matters is that we need to rescue Little Innsmouth's girls."

Irvin, walks over to them with folded blueprints of Medici Towers. He shows them that a few sections, mostly the top floor, have been destroyed. They can still use the elevators, but there's now a major issue due to the lightning strike.

"There is a way to get to the top floor by using the elevator, but the lightning has left it in rubble," he lectured, "Yet, the only way to get there is by reaching a floor you magical girls' can enter through"

"Shouldn't er get Madoka and Sayaka before we go?" Homura worried while carrying Kyubey.

"They would've noticed the lightning striking this tower, "Mami responded, "They could by cut off to investigate by now and search for us."

Fortune unsheathes her claws and smirks at Mami. This may be the last time they'll be working together as friends even if it was for a short time. As Mami loads a bullet into her musket, she and share their last friendly looks at each other.

"It was a pleasure meeting you kids, and I hope we cross paths later on," Nadia cheered, "Take care with those powers of yours."

"I'll look forward to working with you again," Mami cheered back as she bowed to her, "I'll tell Madoka and Sayaka you said hi."

The teams now split up with Nadia's rescue team going down the hallway. Mami, Kyoko, Homura, and Kyubey headed over to the elevators, and two of them were working. As they wait for the elevator to come down, Kyoko notices someone running up to them.

"Girls, we've got company!" She warned.

A young slightly-tan woman with mint-green hair stands before them, gesturing them to stop what they're doing. She wore as sleeved mini dress with orange and black colors; It came along with a hat with a skull on it to fit the dress. She also wore mint-green lipstick- pink make-up, and a thigh-lengthen boots with pairs of skulls. She gave a glare with her beautiful and simple black eyes as she spoke:

"Stop right there! Everyone in the tower has been ordered to evacuate immediately due to emergency."

Kyoko was the only one to react by pointing her long spear at her throat. She grins at the mint-green haired lady.

"We apologize for sneaking into this casino, but 'we' have some urgent business to attend to," Kyoko reacted, "So I suggest you turn around and walk away like nothing happened."

The woman folds her arms as her at becomes alive, growing two muscle arms. The arms grab Kyoko by the legs and the hat holds her upside down. Kyoko was still holding into her spear while grinning. Things just got real for this magical girl.

"I don't think that's going to happen, sister," the woman responded, "I suggest you three leave, right now."

Kyoko struggle a bit and then looks at Mami, Homura and Kyubey.

"You three go on without me," Kyoko insisted, "The clown and I will stay down here. Things are gonna get ugly."

"Grrr... Vice Versa," The woman commanded, "Show her who's boss."

The hat obeys and throws Kyoko into three slot machines; As she lands into them she gets up and sticks her tongue at the lady.

"You're going to be Mitakihara's first-ever cotton candy!" She insulted, "So care for an introduction?"

"The name is Cerebella," the woman answers as she cracks her knuckles.

Mami, Homura, and Kyubey enter the elevator, leaving Kyoko to deal with Cerebella. Kyoko charges first, but she ends up struggling with her opponent over the spear.

"I'll give you one last chance, girl. Leave at once!"

"Not a chance!"

Kyoko steps on her foot and head-butts her. She pulls the spear away and back flips. The magical girl takes out a box of pretzel-sticks dipped in chocolate; she takes on out and puts it in her mouth, smiling.

"Now things just got serious, harlequin," Kyoko insults again before charging.

* * *

Meanwhile, the school girl and Samson arrive at Medici Towers. They were in a crowd, watching the last people in the building leave. She looks up at the tall skyscraper, seeing where the lightning struck; there was no longer that much smoke at the top.

"They must be covering up something, so hurry up and investigate, kid," Samson grunts quietly.

The school girl nods and sneaks past the guards, heading towards the glass doors. As she puts her hands on the handles, she stops and turns around.

"What now?" Samson questions impatiently.

"They're following us," the school girl responds, "the exchange students back at Maplecrest."

"Those two again?"

Sayaka and Madoka have their weapons drawn, and they run up to the school girl. Samson eats the schoolgirl's hat and prepares to cooperate and fight; She does the same and gets into a combat stance. The two magical girls stopped and looked at the school girl and Samson. They've already brought too much attention from the people that just left Medici Tower and the bystanders watching the incident.

"Beat it you two!" Samson shouted. "We've got bigger fish to fry!"

Sayaka steps forward and glares; she makes her move by slashing at the school girl's hair. The school girl steps back to perform a back flip. Samson grows a few tendrils and sends them at Sayaka, attempting to disarm her of her cutlass.

Madoka backs Sayaka up by firing her pink arrows at the tendrils. The school girl ducks for Samson to avoid harm.

"Thanks, kid," Samson complimented.

Sayaka runs into the school girl and slashed at a few of Samson's tendrils, cutting them down. Samson anchors himself to the ground as the school girl uses all her might to land a hard kick on Sayaka. She lets go of her cutlass and the kick throws her into the street; the several crowds watching the fight gave the girls some space. Thus, it causes some commotion in the streets and some traffic. Madoka keeps and arrow pointed at the school girl while taking a few steps to stand by Sayaka's side as she gets up.

"Sayaka, are you okay?" Madoka asked.

"I'll be fine," she groaned while preparing two cutlasses, "you deal with Mr. Bad Hair Day and his tendrils; let me see if I can take down the back down of this hair duo."

Madoka nods and she aims for Samson, firing arrow to distract him. Sayaka charges back in, slicing and dicing few if the tendrils that get in her way. Most tried to grab Sayaka, but her sword skills helped slash her way to the target. Once there, she stabs her foot and elbows her at the chest, then the neck, and then the head, Sayaka pull the cutlass impaled into the girl's foot out and knocks her down with the hilt.

The school girl was now on her knees with one hand on the ground and the other hand on her chest. Samson tried to keep her fighting again, but it was no use. Sayaka and Madoka we're already running past their opponent and entering Medici Tower. The school girl is left in the streets, knowing that she can't go on. Madoka looked at the girl and the parasitic hair, sympathizing for some reason. She can't just leave her there in pain and defeat. She walks up to the school girl and lends her a hand; Sayaka stopped to watch in disbelief.

"Miss, you can come with us," Madoka offered, "You don't need to go alone."

The school girl looked at the pink Magical Girl, confused about this kindness she's giving. She grabs Madoka's hand as she helps her up, but Samson wasn't that amused of her kindness.

"What a pity," he scoffed, "We don't take offers from new enemies, but I guess we have no choice."

Sayaka rolls her eyes and opens the casino doors, waiting on the two. She gestures them to hurry up.

"What's your name?" Madoka asked.

"I-its Filia," She answered, "And I think you and your friend have already meet Samson."

"Regarding him, you're not that bad. You're more of a friend."

"Oh. Th-thanks. It's good to have friends."

Madoka carries an injured Filia and follows Sayaka into Medici Tower. All that matters now was the site of the lightning strike; their destination will uncover clues to solving Madoka's mysterious dream.


	7. Chapter 7

Part One: The Eye that Eradicated Harmony (The Eye)

Chapter 7: The Stairway to Babel

* * *

Sayaka was already in the lobby watching it become a battleground for two combatants. Madoka, was carrying Filia, arrives meeting up with her.

"What happened here?" Madoka asked.

"Take a wild guess," she answered as she was looking at the cause.

Kyoko and Cerebella were still brawling in the casino. Kyoko was hopping from one food table to another while Cerebella was smashing them to pieces. She jumps off one more table after noticing Sayaka and Madoka, and she lands on a bar counter.

"What took you girls so long?" Kyoko called, "Mami, Homura, and Kyubey are heading on their way to check out-"

Cerebella has Vice Versa grab Kyoko and make her slide across the bar counter, hitting a cash register. Kyoko struggles and kicks Cerebella, rolling off the counter and running over to the girls at the lobby. Before Cerebella can retaliate, Kyoko uses her soul gem and clocks her. Several chains appeared, imprisoning Cerebella in the Casino.

"This isn't over!" She chanted,"You're going to pay!"

Cerebella runs over to the bar and uses the back door to exit Medici Towers. Kyoko shake her head and looks at Sayaka and Madoka.

"We better hurry before that clown goes around," Kyoko advised.

Kyoko and Sayaka head to the second available elevator and enter. Madoka, who was still carrying a limping Filia, was the last one to follow. With the push of a button the elevator moves up, and while it was ascending Kyoko took the time to know Filia. At first, she didn't mind this school girl that Madoka made friends with, but Filia's hair is what disturbs her. Samson was just attached to her hair like it was nothing but a parasite. Kyoko wants to pull it off her or at least do her hair, but his sharp teeth were intimidating. This was a good time for Madoka and Sayaka to introduce her before Kyoko get's the wrong idea of Samson as Filia's Hair.

"Was that things always on your head, girl?" the clueless Kyoko asked, "It's starting to creep me out."

"It was thinking the same thing when I met her," Sayaka claimed, "Just look at this mop of hair! It has eyes and sharp teeth!"

"Hey! Zip the lip, woman!" Samson threatens, "Or you can kiss that blue hair good-bye."

Sayaka steps away from Filia and Samson while Madoka was still by the school girl's side.

"Kyoko, this is Filia and her friend Samson," Madoka began, "They've been inseparable."

"How long have you and Samson been together?" Kyoko questioned, "And how did you get him?"

"I couldn't recall how or why he's on the back of my head, nor can I recall my past," Filia answered, "All I know is that we're a team ever since I woke up."

"So you guys are together forever?" Kyoko concludes, "Like forever until death?"

"Yes, but I know that won't happen."

"How come?" Sayaka wondered.

"She's the new Skullgirl, and you should all fear her once she's fully transformed," Samson revealed to the girls.

"That doesn't sound good," Madoka commented, "What's a 'Skullgirl'?"

As confused as the girls were, Filia was kind to explain the legend behind it. It was a powerful and devastating female being with a dark purpose in this new world the magical girls are now in.

"Every seven years, an artifact of three divine beings, called the Trinity, has been created to grant one wish to a woman. This was the Skullheart," Filia explained.

"The wish it grants can be of anything you desire," Samson added, "However, if your heart is impure, the wish will drastically change. Thus, that woman becomes the Skullgirl, serving the Trinity to destroy the world. Only those who particularly have strong hearts can overcome it's corrupted influence."

Kyoko, Sayaka, and Madoka can already compare this with how their lives as Magical Girls were. Like the Skullgirl and Skullheart, they have the Magical Girl, the Witch, and the Soul Gem. Yet, being a Magical Girl comes with consequences; if the Soul Gem is tainted by magical use or despair, they may become a witch. Therefore, they must hunt witches for their Grief Seeds to restore a Gem's purity. Kyubey was the reason for the girl's role as Magical Girls and he granted them wishes just to serve that duty.

Madoka can feel some sympathy in Filia since she serves a similar duty as the Skullgirl. However, if Filia has the Skullheart, she must have wished for something in exchange for such a role.

"What did you wish for?" Madoka questioned, "What did you desire the most?"

Filia looked at Madoka and looked own, hesitating; She seemed shy to answer. Samson sighs in disappointment, and stays silent in the new topic of this conversation.

"Memories were my first concern, but I then realized it didn't matter now. So I wished for something selfless, but worth it: I granted back the return of an old friend for what she has become. Therefore, the transformation is slowly consuming me, so I needed to spend whatever time I have left with my friend, Carol."

"Then why aren't you with her?"

Madoka shows empathy towards her, comparing kindness to her friend, Homura. When she asked about her friend, Filia glared at her and she was startled. Filia's eyes were now ominously red, and the shape of a skull can be seen in her iris.

"The damn Knight took her away! He's going to pay for kidnapping Carol!"

Filia closed her eyes and then shook her head. She soon snapped out of that horrid phase, leaving Kyoko and Sayaka with their weapons drawn. The magical girls can't imagine the destruction Filia can cause once transformed. The school girl looked away, took a deep breath, and spoke again in a very gloomy voice.

"Promise me that if I become the next Skullgirl entirely, stay away from me and Samson; I don't want to hurt anyone, especially anyone innocent."

Everyone nodded except Sayaka, she had doubts about the Skullgirl and only cared about the crystals on her neck. She wondered why they haven't grown during their battle. Parasoul claimed it changes their combat potential, and it hasn't happened to her yet. Was something wrong with her fight with Filia?"

Mami and Homura arrived at the location of the lightning strike after going through two floors of mazes caused by rubble and wreckage. At their destination was a crystallized stairway to a beacon pointing at the eye of the black hole. Mami took the time to examine it while Kyubey and Homura noticed something to the tower.

"Mami?" Homura asked, "Do you have any knowledge to what that beacon is there for?"

"I'm afraid not, Homura," She responded, "Why do you ask?"

"We got company, Mami," Kyubey warned.

A cartoonish fighter plane flies towards them and as it passes over Homura, Mami, and Kyubey, Peacock jumps out and opens a parachute. Avery did the same thing with a tied up Parasoul being used as weight.

"Look out below, ladies and gents!" Peacock shouted, exposing her sharp, metal, teeth.

Mami looked at the oncoming opponents as she summons a musket, grabs it and aims it at Peacock's parachute and fires a shotgun round. Once damaged, Peacock falls down instead of floating down. She takes out an alternative, but that doesn't do any good. She lands face down while Avery lands gently on the ground, standing on top of Parasoul. She started to struggle, demanding to be released from the rope she's tied in.

"Let go of me!" Parasoul yelled, "I demand you release me bore the Egrets come and apprehend you!"

"Ugh...," Peacock groaned as she got up, "Oh pipe down, Lady! Who care about your mission?!"

An elevator breaks through the floor as Madoka, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Filia walk out, Kyoko and Sayaka had their weapons out. Madoka used the magic from her Soul Gem to heal Filia's foot. Yet, Peacock has her revolver prepared and she started to smoke a cigar. Back at the distance, a zeppelin comes towards the tower with a symbol of the umbrella; The Black Egrets arrived to their rescue.

"Damn!" Peacock cursed," And I want to see what all the commotion was here!"

The Magical Girls are relieved to see they arrived now that something from the black hole left a clue. Parasoul used a hidden knife in her sleeves to cut the rope and free herself. Adam and three Egret soldiers parachute their way down to aid her.

Peacock ran over to Filia and Avery ties her in a straitjacket and then traps Samson in a hairnet. Peacock has her pistol at Filia's head, threatening to killer; Soon, she drags her to the stairs and near the beacon. The Magical Girls went back to facing Peacock, and Mami used her magic to tie her and Avery in ribbons. Samson easily rips the hairnet to shreds and then frees Filia from the straitjacket.

"Kid, ditch these guys!" Samson ordered, "Let's see this beacon!"

Filia looked at Madoka and Sayaka in regret, but she had to obey her parasite. She turns away and faces the beacon; She touches it and it acts like an upside-down waterfall. As curious as Filia can be she puts her hand in. Suddenly a hand comes out with a sword, impaling it through the innocent girl's chest. Everything around Filia stood still for a moment and the murderer stepped out of the beacon; It was the ominous and mysterious knight, standing before them like an idol.

"Wh-what?" Filia mumbled.

Blood came out of her chest and then from her mouth; she then feels every muscle in her body become numb. The blood stained her shirt red and her numbness paralyzed her heart. She closes her eyes slowly, and her body became lifeless; Samson, however, tried to hold onto dear life.

"It's him!" Sayaka shouts, "The knight!"

"Egrets! Rifles!" Parasol ordered as she got up, "On my order only! The girl he's with has the Skullheart!"

As Adam and the Egrets follow the orders, the Knight pulls the sword out of Filia and pulls the Skullheart out of her chest. He examines the artifact and gives out a maniacal laugh as he pushes Filia down the crystal stairs.

"D-damn...you...," Samson choked, "Wh-why can't I...?"

Filia's body rolls down the stairs, her body disintegrating into glowing dust and ashes. The remains floated up into the air and then consumed by the eye of the black hole.

"Why do you fight for this relic? This is now mine for the taking," He mocked, "The Trinity are now in my command, yet they're down on their knees like the Cyclopes locked in Tartarus."

"Blasphemy!" Parasoul objected as she pointed her parasol at him," You don't know what you're doing with it! Only a female can use it's potential."

"I never said I was going to become the abomination you call a Skull Girl. Don't get upset with me doing this good deed."

The knight turns away and enters the beacon, taking the Skullheart with him. Once inside, he's beamed up into the eye of the black hole. Parasoul tried to go after the Knight, and she runs after the knight in rage.

"Come back with the Skullheart!" She shouted as she enters.

"Princess!" Adam called.

It was too late; Parasoul was already beamed up. The Black Egrets wonder what's going to happen next, but Adam had to take charge. They need to go after Parasoul and protect her from what's beyond that beacon's portal.

Madoka, terrified and hurt, walks over to where Filia's body was. She just saw her new friend, an innocent and gentle girl, die in the hands of the knight. Soon she bursts into tears with her hands covering her mouth.

Sayaka and Kyoko walk over and try to investigate, finding no traces of Filia. All they can conclude is that she's gone with no way to bring her back. Their soul gems can't even function to revive her for some reason. Sayaka puts her cutlass away and sighs in frustration.

"There's no point in focusing on Filia's missing body, she's dead," Sayaka grumbled, "We need to go after Parasoul and help her face that knight."

"If you're thinking of facing that knight to get revenge, I'm in," Kyoko teased.

"I'm joining as well," Mami admitted.

"Kyubey and I are coming too," Homura sheepishly responded.

Peacock managed to get out of the ribbon trap and was sitting somewhere with Avery. They were having popcorn and soda as if this whole scene was a movie to them.

"Oh the tragedy in this," Peacock sarcastically criticized.

"Don't you have other things to do!?" Kyoko asked.

Peacock rolls her eyes and gets up with Avery standing on top of her hat. She walks over to the beacon and throws a pie into it; she waits a few seconds for something to happen. She puts her cigar back in her mouth and smokes.

"Seems safe to me," Peacock asserted.

"Just in case, you guys go in first," Avery advised.

"Kids, I suggest you go after Parasoul," Adam suggested, "with those powers of yours we need all the help we could get."

"What about you and the Egrets?" Mami questioned, "Aren't you all coming too?"

"We need time to organize here before we can go. We'll try to catch up to you girls."

"Understood, and please call us the Holy Quintet."

The Magical Girls prepare to enter the beacon, but Madoka was still on the ground looking down at where Filia was. They all had to wait on her and Sayaka walks down the crystal stairs. Madoka looks up at Sayaka who lent her a hand.

"Come on, Madoka," Sayaka comforted, "Let's go on an adventure, one more time. This will be our last."

Madoka wipes the tears off her eyes; she holds her hand and gets up, giving a faint smile. Sayaka guides her up the stairs and they soon follow the rest of the Magical Girls into the beacon. As the Holy Quintet is beamed up, Peacock and Avery decided to go with them.

"Hey wait for us!" They shouted.

Adam waves them good luck, hoping they'll take care of both Parasoul and themselves. This adventure is only just the beginning and it's greater than any others that the Holy Quintet has faced. With new faces and mysterious places, they'll venture into a new chapter in their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

Part One: The Eye that Eradicated Harmony (The Eye)

Chapter 8: The Tower

* * *

The Holy Quintet, Peacock, and Avery appear at the end of the beacon, and at the other side is a vast, new world. The spatial skies were tainted with walls of luster and the lands were scarred with ominous crystals. I was as if a war of gods and demons has violated the beauty of this earth. They started on a plateau with an endless ocean behind; In front of them were endless grassland with mats of forests. What lied beyond this land were mountains and canyons and at the very horizon was darkness. It was an area where the night looms and the moon shines eternally. At the center of this realm of boundless night is a tower of steel and stone standing straight and conceit. It illuminates like the stars and shines like a galaxy. Seven more beacons like the one they just went through can be seen in other parts of the horizon.

"The tower," Madoka mumbles, "Just like in my dreams."

"Looks like we know where the beacon leads," Mami began, "Now we have to search for the Princess and wait for the Egrets."

"Doesn't that mean someone has to keep an eye on this beacon?" Sayaka questioned, "I mean we need to make sure this doesn't close or else we'll be trapped here forever."

"I doubt that would happen," Kyoko answered while gazing at the new world they're in, "Unless that knight has something up his sleeve. That guy gave me an uncanny aura."

"Hey before we go off on this wacky princess quest, has anyone seen four eyes and her kitty?" Peacock asked.

At first the Holy Quintet didn't know who she was talking about until they realize someone was actually missing; It was Homura and Kyubey. Madoka started to panic, but Sayaka tried to calm her down: Homura was with them and now she missing? Where ever she is she can get hurt of worse, but her magical powers are the only means of survival now. Kyubey suddenly jumped out of the beacon and landed on Madoka's shoulders.

"Kyubey!" Madoka shouted in relief "Where's Homura!?"

"I lost her," Kyubey answered, "But I can sense her here in this world."

Kyoko's jaw drops as she looked up, she points at it and the girls look at the sky. The same black hole with the eye is looming over the earth, just like in the Canopy Kingdom.

With no time to search, the Magical Girls, Kyubey, Peacock, and Avery moved on and entered as forest. The trail was peaceful and the creatures were exquisite; the inhabitants were friendly and curious towards the stranger. Peacock doesn't seem impressed with the wildlife as if she should be somewhere else. Mami is enjoying the long walk in search for Parasoul while Kyoko was eating a banana that she brought with her. Sayaka was enjoying the walk too until she noticed Madoka was behind the group. Her eyes were half-closed and she was looking down; she appeared to be struggling with what she saw. Sayaka walks beside her and she tries to cheer her up.

"Madoka?" Sayaka asked, "Are you going to be alright? I mean... we are going to avenge Filia right?"

Madoka looked away, not wanting to cry again about what she saw. All she want to do is escape all this and return to her family in Mitakihara. Yet, she knew that won't happen, and she is stuck with this living nightmare. Whatever I can do for Filia, Madoka thought, I can find her friend, Carol. Beginning to become lost in thought, Sayaka waves her hand in front of her face. Madoka shakes her head and gives Sayaka her full attention.

"Look, Madoka, I know it's heart-rending to see her life taken by that Knight, but Filia's gone now. There's nothing you can do about it."

Filia may be gone forever, but she can't let Carol end up with the same fate. It is a promise she'll make for her, and she'll make sure her friend is return safely to Maplecrest. Although there were also other thoughts surfacing: What if she failed? What if it was too late and Carol is also gone? Then there were worse thoughts she can imagine, doubting she'll be true to her promise. There's so much stress and hesitation that she can handle it.

"Sayaka, I just want to go home," Madoka confessed, "I miss my family, my home, and my school."

"But it's not the same if we just go back; our families are gone and we need to get them back. Besides, Homura is missing and the Knight has something to do with Mitakihara. That dream- I mean that nightmare is already coming true."

Madoka now thought of Homura's absence; she just disappeared without a trace except Kyubey's claim of her being in this new world. Sayaka's right and they need to search for their close friend. Going back home can wait, and this adventure became something worth her while. She took a deep breath and shows a smile and determined face.

"Then we'll go," she responded, "and we'll make things right to save Mitakihara."

"Don't forget the Canopy Kingdom," Peacock broke in. "and don't push your luck, kid."

The cartoon girl was about to smoke another cigar, but stopped when a flare gun was shot and it leaves a trail of green smoke in the sky. The Magical girls take notice and go over to the source with Peacock, Avery, and Kyubey following. The leave the forest and find it was coming from a grassy plain.

In these open grass-covered lands, horseback riders can be seen travelling. Seven wagons were being dragged; carrying artillery, supplies, and provisions, Groups of three horsemen have scattered to survey their surroundings for something. The riders were green hooded cloaks with a symbol of two wings a shield on the back of every one. Behind each of these cloaks were light shirts and pants with short light brown jackets. In addition, they wore knee-high boots on their feet and brown sashes around their waist and cover the hips. They carried a unique tool harnessing the body, encompassing most of it below the neck.

Kyoko notices Mami staring at the horseback riders with interest and wonders what she's up to. Sayaka and Madoka were amazed that they're not the only people in this world. Kyubey sense something from this travelling party while Peacock and Avery were joking about their green cloaks.

"What were you thinking now, Mami?" Kyoko wondered.

Mami uses the magic from her soul gems to summon a musket. Instead of using a bullet, she loads it with a flare round.

"This may be wrong of us, but those guys can be of use in our adventure," Mami explained, "Look where they're going."

They all looked closely at the horseback rider and it was obvious: their destination is towards the tower. Peacock takes out a cannon, showing her sharp metal teeth again with a grin on her face. She's now likes what Mami's thinking of and she's ready to follow with whatever plan she has.

"We're going to apprehend them by taking out their leaders," Mami started, "With it we can search for Parasoul and go with further goals."

"So you expect a party of five girls, a bird companion, and a cute alien apprehend a huge group of horsemen?" Kyoko questioned.

"They're all scattered into smaller groups, probably to survey the lands as scouts; clever as they are, their flare gun is a disadvantage. I just hope they fall for this."

Mami aims her musket at the sky and pulls the trigger, firing a purple signal flare into the air and wait for a response. The smaller groups responded with the same colored flare and later the central group with the wagons fired a green flare. This signal flare was fired over the party, possibly to order their advances to stop near the forests; they caught the bait and now it's their turn. As the horseback riders and wagons gather at the location of the signal flare, Mami's party can tell what they're up against. The group consisted of fifty-seven people all on horseback, and a few dismounted to investigate. With them all bundled up, there was no point but to fight their way to apprehend. Kyoko gave a smug face to Mami, irritated by what she's seeing.

"You were saying, Mami?" Kyoko asked politely.

Mami didn't say a thing, but she wasn't bothered by this inconvenience. She used her soul gem again to change her musket into a flintlock grenade launcher. She takes out an old smoke grenade and places it in the short barrel.

"Okay, change of plans then," Mami announced to her party, "The smoke grenade will blind them and once it takes their sight away we sneak pass the soldiers and seize the commanders."

Peacock grew a bit impatient and reconsiders about how they're going to apprehend them. Avery places a the cannonball into the barrel and prepares the fuse.

"Who cares how we win this?!" She complained, "Let's blow them up!"

"Wait, Peacock! Don't-!"

Peacock has already burned the fuse and covered her ears along with Avery. Mami and her party have to cover their ears as the cannon fired. The horseback riders took cover and the cannonball leaves a casualty of two people dead and three injured; it also left one of the seven wagons entirely in pieces. The plan to apprehend was now up in smoke with their hiding place exposed. The Magical Girls glared and Kyubey stared at both Peacock and Avery.

"What?" Peaock asked in a disobedient tone, "We were going to attack right?"

After a small moment of silence, Peacock realized her mistake. Instead of apologizing she rolls her eyes and turns her back on her party. Avery took out his butcher knife and runs out of the bushes and after the horseback riders."

"Charge!" He chanted," Alba gu brath!"

Mami sighs deeply in disappointment but continues with the plan without haste. She fires one grenade into the field and reloads; she repeats this four times and changes it back into a musket.

Mami's party runs out of their hiding place and into the smoke. They run around, knocking every rider off their horse and then target the commanding riders. Mami and Kyoko used their magic to tie the riders down with ribbons and chains. One of the riders,a young man with short, black hair and expressive teal-green eyes, immediately uses his gear to cut the ribbons tying him down. He performs a low kick on Mami's legs and then uses his gear to perform an acrobat in the air. He held onto two swords from the gear encompassing and harnessing his body. The soldier dives down beginning to slash at Mami until Sayaka blocks them.

As Sayaka blocks the attacks, her eyes were staring into the young man's eyes with a glare. Her right eye turned into a reddish-violet as her iris and pupil glowed cyan.; The crystals started to take effect on her body. The crystals grew on their young host, replacing her cape, her white gauntlets, and right royal blue arm sleeves. Her cutlass was becoming one with her right hand, forming crystals on her glove, and merging with the handle. Her voice became cold, demonic and deep; nevertheless, she game a threatening growl.

"I will not let you hurt my friends," She screeches, "Leave...them...alone...!"

The horseback riders decided to retreat into the forests to avoid the raid; Mami's party decided to go after them. The young man followed the riders with Sayaka on his tail. The riders keep their distance from this upcoming fight while avoiding Mami's party. Peacock and Avery were out of the forest, watching distantly at the scene. The two were having popcorn and soda-pop.

The young soldier is hard-headed and impulsive, but he's passionate. He's following his regiment to get away from the mysterious raiders. His Three-Dimensional Maneuver Gear now has an advantage in combat now that the soldier is in the forest. He looks behind him to see Sayaka come after him, jumping from branch to branch. His blades were already to deal with her just as Sayaka's cutlass was ready to deal with him.

"She may appear human, but she sure isn't a titan," he cautioned, "I have to get back to the regiment and see what the Captain has to say. However..."

He promised to destroy all the titans and wipe them off the face of the Earth. Now there's a new enemy that's beyond the titans. He may be titan, but it's a power gifted from his father. Ever since the fall of Wall Maria and her districts, he lost his family. His adopted sister, Mikasa, and his best friend, Armin, are the only thing he has left. They all joined the Military where they met new friends that soon became allies. Altogether, they're willing to fight for Humanity and with their training complete they were prepared. His name is Eren Jaegar of the 104th Trainees Squad and the Survey Corps.

Sayaka cuts a huge tree in two, and it almost falls on Eren. He overs to a branch and avoids the tree; He stopped right there to let his teal green eyes meet hers. Sayaka is on a branch across from Eren with a furious expression.

"You're dead, you hear me!?" she yelled.

Eren identifies the crystal growths on her body and he shows caution. He shoots the hooks from his gear at the branch and rapidly hovers towards her. Eren then clashes blades with Sayaka's cutlass; thus, breaking the silence of the forest.

"I don't have time for this!" He threatened, "What were your raiders' intentions on attacking our regiment?"

She didn't respond and instead breaks his blades into pieces and knocks him off the branch. Eren knew that the hooks of his gear are anchored and he swings back to the branch; then he kicks Sayaka off as a counter-attack. Sayaka uses her cutlass to stab the side of the tree, and she holds onto the handle with both hands.

Eren uses his gear to hover and swing deeper into forest avoiding his opponent. He needs to regroup with his regiment. A flare gun fired somewhere, and it emitted purple smoke. He stops at one branch to take out a flare gun of his own to respond to the flare signal. Before he can fire the same flare, Sayaka tackles him, making fire a crooked shot. Yet, it still gave out a signal for someone to see. She has the soldier pinned with one cutlass and she prepares to kill him with another. Another soldier has his hook knock the cutlass out of her hands and sends a kick to the side, sending her flying to the side of a tree.

This other soldier that saved Eren wore the same uniform and green hooded-cloak, but he also wore a white cravat around his neck. He has short, straight black hair styled in an undercut; His eyes were gray and they're intimidating and sharp. His calm expression and a slight frown gave him an unflappable demeanor.

Below them, Eren's regiment is there fully prepares to defend themselves. Two more soldiers used their gears to meet up with Eren and the other soldier. The first soldier is a physically fit girl with chin-length hair; She had pale skin, calm, black eyes (with the right having a scar below it), and an average height. Her attire was like all the other soldiers: same white uniforms with light-brown jacket, dark brown sashes, and knee-high boots. However, she is wearing something around her neck, and it was a dark red scarf. The second soldier was all the same with uniform, with blonde hair, expressive blue eyes, and a pudgy nose.

Eren was surprised and relieved that they're here and recognizes his friend, Armin, his sister, Mikasa, and the captain.

"Corporal Levi! Finally you're here," He started out, "I'm glad you fired that signal; this girl was starting to-"

"Eren, quiet," Levi ordered, "This was a waste of valuable time and we were escaping an ambush. And you're here swinging through the trees with this woman on your tail."

Levi is known for being one of the leading captains of Survey Corp with a high record of killing titans in combat. He's an abrasive and unapproachable man with great respect for Eren. Yet, he tends to treat him dismissively and coldly like the past soldiers before him.

The corporal stood in front of Sayaka with his blade at her throat. He examined her body until he stopped at the growing crystals. Levi wasn't fazed by this, but he is familiar with it. The same crystals from the knight, he thought, how could she-

Sayaka kicked the blade, breaking it in two, and she gets up to fight to fight once more. Before summoning another cutlass, Madoka and Kyoko come down and grab her arms from behind. Sayaka is then pulled back and struggling, trying to urge them to let go of her. There was still a sense of rage in her for some reason.

"Let me go!" She hollered, "I'm going to kill these bastards!"

"Sayaka, you have to snap out of it!" Madoka pleaded.

"This isn't like you, girl!" Kyoko reminded, "You need to calm down!"

Sayaka then pulled herself out of their grasp and she goes for an attack. Kyubey hits Sayaka as a curled up ball which knocks her unconscious. The crystals break apart until all that's left was the specks on her neck. Levi, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, look to where the Kyubey ball was thrown and Peacock was in one of the trees with a baseball bat and a cigar. Avery is with her carrying some three-dimensional maneuver gear as a "spoils-of-war".

Mami walks into the scene and Kyubey sits by her side. Levi Looked at her and nods, sheathing his blades. Thus, ends the conflict that Mami's team stirred up. Mami's calm smile hasn't changed she reaches her hand out to shake hands. Levi, however, refuses to do so.

"Seems we got off on the wrong foot with the whole raid on your regiment, sir," Mami began, "And I do apologize for it."

Levi didn't care about it now; this is already wasted valuable time. Yet, the crystal specks on her neck got him interested. He walks up to Sayaka and moves her head to get a better look. Kyoko and Madoka got a little concerned with what she's doing Mami now has Kyubey on her shoulders and she stands beside Levi to look at the specks.

"So you know something about our friend's condition," Mami asked, "Care to explain?"

Levi looked at Mami with his calm, intimidating frown.

"It's the same infection our regiment found back in the districts," He answered, "The new enemies we fought were not tall like the titans, but appeared like tortured animals."

"Then that means..." Madoka mumbled.

"You guys must've met the knight as well!" Kyoko pointed out.

"You know the knight too!?"Eren responded, "He almost fired an arrow at my chest that damn bas-!"

Levi silenced Eren and he salutes along with Mikasa and Armin after that sheathe their weapons. Mami giggled a bit, finding Eren a bit silly.

"My group's actual goal was to find a princess," Mami stated, "But since we have a common enemy, we have a common goal."

"And what is that?" Levi wondered.

"Reach the tower, find answers, and stop the knight before he does something vile."

The two were soon face-to-face and afterwards shook hands in agreement. Levi's soldiers and Mami's teammates each had some reaction over this new alliance. The two exchanged names for an introduction.

"Corporal Levi."

"Mami Tomoe. A pleasure to meet you, Corporal."

End of Part 1


	9. Chapter 9

Part Two: Babel from the Amaranthine Tower

Chapter 9: The Titan versus the Warlock

* * *

Levi's Regiment and Mami's party recollected all they knew about the vortex the ominous crystal infection, and the chaos the knight has brought to their homes. Corporal Levi had no interest other than the crystal infection that Sayaka has and its potential power. He wasn't interested in the world of magical girls nor how they got their magical powers. The Regiment and Mami's party still mingled about their different worlds; yet, a few new questions arose for some reason. The regiment's world was technologically limited than the Magical Girls' and Peacock's. The Canopy Kingdom faced the Skullheart; Mitakihara faced witches; The Regiment's Wall Districts face humanoid, man-eating giants called Titans. Each of their world seemed different from one another down from the most complex to the most simple.

The Regiment game Mami's team some brief information of the new enemies. Levi's definition of them being "tortured animals" was quite true. One tells of tem being an infected creature, moaning in pain. Another tells of these enemies growing in size as they food on nothing but the corpse of their victims. The Regiment's top researcher, a squad leader by the name of Hange Zoe gave a full description of these creatures. The squad leader named them after their torture and docile behavior, Drudges:

"These poor creatures have appeared before us in a variety of different stages. Our researchers weren't sure how many there are and we have little data, so we had to use what we had to make a hypothesis. We assumed that there's seven stages for these poor things. Every single life form face the same fate, and each may suffer more than the other.

"The first stage begins with the infection. It could be anywhere in the body, spreading its viral stimulants to the brain. The Crystals form first, as a simple rash that soon become a sore. The sore would them appear more crystallized, taking shape and color. The pain would be moderate since these are only specks forming. The viral stimulants it releases causes a slight rise in schizophrenia.

"The second and third stage show the host's crystals mutating them. Blood would turn black and soon it will eat away his mind of a few things: its instincts, its control over emotions, and its sense. Here the host goes through several seizures and unpredictable action; it completely loses its sanity. Its mind has basically turned against itself.

"Stage four and five will make these things look like someone's puppets. Their crystal growths would end up becoming more dark and flakey at first, and then the remaining skin reveals signs of third-degree burns. The host would then have these third-degree burns patches up with more crystal growth. These growths, however, are smooth and ominously delicate in pattern. They'll behave more obedient and brainwashed, submitting to an unidentified controller. Compare this current behavior to a hive of bees of a colony of ants. In addition, what if one of them disobeys their invisible master, or even refuse to follow orders and become independent? The answer to that comes from the crystal growths which release pain onto their host. In order to stop such an occurrence, it needs to follow the orders or suffer. At this point, they're not capable for combat, but more capable to act as non-combatants like scouts, hunters, and peons.

"The sixth stage is where our Drudges are given the will to truly kill, but at a cost relinquishing their remains of the mind. It will be eaten away and the Drudge will no longer think. Now we have a clear view of a subject that's enslaved not by nature, but by a virus and a mysterious authoritarian.

"Stage seven of the Drudges reveals their demise. When they reach a point of death or when they're killed, we start to see these fully infected beings become motionless. This soon follows up with one more violent seizure and spasms. Then it ends with them collapsing and disintegrating into dust and gravel. The dust would be absorbed by the unknown eye in the sky; the gravel left behind become a flower bud-shaped spore that act as a way to spread the crystal growth and repeat the cycle."

Hange's analysis on animals being infected by these crystals gave a bit of fear to Madoka. She wonders what would happen to Sayaka since she's infected. Hange had an explanation on that as well, but Parasoul already gave that lecture.

"As for host like us humans, we have them permanently in our bodies," the researcher stated, "They-"

"Hange," Levi interrupted, "Best we get them to the wagons and keep moving."

"Alright, sir," Hange responded, "After all it wouldn't be wise to stand around here."

"Does that mean you're taking us with you?" Mami asked.

"Why of course," He answered, "But make sure that bizarre bird woman keeps her gloves to herself."

"Oh! How rude of you good sir," Peacock reacted sarcastically, "But my name is Patricia Watson."

She takes off her top hat and Avery tried taunting Levi. However, he wasn't fazed and ignored the bird. Thus, Avery kept rambling slurs and insults at him.

* * *

Sayaka doesn't realize what she has done, and as she's left unconscious she doesn't know what's happening. She soon dreamt of her memorable visits back in Mitakihara; these memories she hoped would comfort her while on the journey.

She may appear high-spirited and brave when she was up for this final adventure. However, deep inside she's feeling complete remorse, fearing the knight would drive them to madness. There will be a lot of bloodshed and drama in this, but she will have to get through it until the end.

The visit she remembers was a time she fell in love with a boy. He was a violinist who was her closest friend; yet, she felt like he was more than a friend. One day, he got into an accident which disables his ability to play with an injured hand. While he was in the hospital, Sayaka would visit him and bring him music discs to play. Then one day, he accused her for making his inability to play and insult. Determined to help him, Sayaka knows one way to help him get his hands fixed. Kyubey was the one she turned to by accepting the Magical Girl contract. In exchange, the boy's hands were healed, and he can play the violin once more.

It would've been a good ending for Sayaka, but it didn't end there. Hitomi Shizuko, a close friend to Madoka and her, became a love interest for the violinist. At this point, Sayaka doesn't dare to continue remembering the tragedy, it was all too much for her.

* * *

An omen comes to Sayaka, looming over her mind like an owl. She finds herself falling off a tower; she was awakened by the sounds of explosions coming from it. The tower was then set in flames; pieces of it fall down, crashing into the waters below. She hit's the surface and ends up sinking into the depths; somehow she survived the impact.

"I…I can't move," she thought, "My body… it feels stiff…"

She can't be able to swim. Thus, she ends up drowning as she sinks deeper. Sayaka becomes consumed by the darkness below.

"Am I… going to die?"

Then suddenly an angelic figure dives into the waters glowing pink. It was calling out her name as she swam further to get Sayaka and take her back to the surface. The pink light glowed very bright, blinding Sayaka's vision.

She now finds herself in another place, inside a wagon being dragged by horses. She was lying on Madoka's lap, wonder how they got here.

"Sayaka," she started, "What's wrong? Were you having a bad dream?"

She looked at Madoka, looking alarmed at the moment. She quickly gets up and finds that Kyubey and Hange were there. Sayaka puts her hand on her forehead and graons. Hange gestures her to lay down and relax.

"Please, don't get up so quickly," Hange requested, "Unless you do want to have a migraine."

"What happened? Did I hurt anyone?"

"No, but you did put up a fight with one of the soldiers back in the forest. Those crystals really got into your head."

"You weren't yourself, so Peacock used Kyubey to knock you out," Madoka added.

"And it kind of worked," Kyubey mewed as he tilted his head, "But not that smart of her though."

Sayaka lays backs down, looking at Madoka again.

"Where are we?"

"We're in one of the regiment's wagons," Madoka answered, "Mami was able to form an alliance with its leader because we have a common enemy."

"The knight?"

"The knight."

"Also," Hange broke in as she grabbed Sayaka's hands, "Since you're an infected individual, I get the change to research those crystals on your neck."

Sayaka felt uncomfortable by what the interim commander said about researching her. On the other hand, they need a further understanding and she's the only known host with the infection.

* * *

The Regiment stopped at a typical town in the plains; the notable structure here is a clock tower near a cathedral. The gears were still turning as the bells were swinging. The deep chimes echoed through the streets; no other sound was heard except those bells. It all reminded them of their home back in the wall districts. Mami's group, though, felt this town was all new to them.

As the Regiment and Mami's group prepare to explore the empty settlement, Levi leaves each of them with several tasks.

"Armin, Mikasa, Eren, you three are with me on locating warehouses. Kyoko, Mami, you two are with Hange to find and experiment crystal spores. Madoka, Sayaka, Patricia, you're all on guard duty, keeping an eye on the horses and wagons. The rest will scatter to search for inhabitants."

"Gosh darn it!" Peacock complained in a fake cowboy accent, "We got the boring job."

"Don't you give that attitude, miss," Levi responded while giving a glare, "You'll do as you're told."

A few hours later, things were going smoothly as planned. Madoka and Sayaka were by a fountain in a plaza, enjoying the day. Peacock was leaning her back against a wagon, smoking a cigar, and slacking off. Kyubey was being by Avery around the town plaza just for fun.

"Sayaka?" Madoka began

What is it, Madoka?" She responded.

"Do you think we'll ever find Parasoul?"

"I'm not sure. We do have to search far and wide, and it can take at least a few days to find her."

"We'll I hope she's safe."

Peacock chuckles at what Madoka said. Sayaka looked at her and gives glare.

"Is something wrong with that?"

"I've got a few reasons not to find that woman. She's such an overprotective dame with class. I have an eye on the Skullheart just like her, so we both have some intentions on destroying it or something."

"Is that the only thing you have against her? Just because she's after the Skullheart?"

"It may be a poor excuse to why we shouldn't find her, but if it has to do with the Skullheart count-me-out!"

"Patricia…" Madoka asked in curiosity, "Did everyone in the Canopy Kingdom have an intention on the Skullheart or even have connections with the Skullgirl?"

Peacock was about to smoke again, but she stopped.

"What makes you say that?" She questioned.

A moment of silence passed and Peacock sighs, disposes her cigar and crosses her arms. She looks down so that the brim of her hat covers her empty eye sockets.

"Most of us have intentions on its one wish, kid," she answered, "My friend was one of them. Her name was Marie, and both of us suffered a lot back then when some goons forced us into slavery. I lost my sight during those years until I became this metal-armed girl you see now. Marie promised me we would punish the slavers who tormented us, and I guess she was successful in doing so. She then targeted the ones responsible for the slavers: the Medici Mafia."

"How did Marie manage to go that far?" Sayaka questioned suspiciously.

"She was the Skullgirl."

Madoka and Sayaka were surprised, and they remembered Filia getting her hands on the Skullheart. Not it's in the hands of the mysterious knight.

"But not that she's gone," Peacock added, "All I can promise her was to take revenge on whoever made us miserable. Thanks to that lightning strike on Medici Tower, that leaves that mafia out of my list."

"Then what are you doing here when you should be taking revenge on the people back in the Canopy Kingdom?" Madoka asked.

Peacock didn't respond, but then she grinned.

"I actually have nothing else to do, but go on this little quest of your," She answered, "I'm actually having fun but there should be a tad more violence going around."

"You…!" Sayaka reacted, "You're messed up!"

"Guilty as charged."

Sayaka wanted to tackle her, but a sudden quake shakes the town. The three looked around, alarmed of the occurrence. Then Levi hovered in using his maneuver gear with the same lack of emotion as usual.

"You girls prepare to fight," He ordered, "I'll have the regiment prepare a small evacuation to prevent casualties."

"What about Mami and Kyoko?" Madoka asked.

"They're already there, assisting Eren!" Hange broke in as she landed, "The enemy we found is unlike any other."

"Well what is it?"

"It's some kind of titan made of completely metal. It has no crystals, yet it acts like it's controlled."

"You mean a robot." Peacock guessed.

"A…robot?"

With no time to explain, they all come to the location of the conflict: the clock tower near the cathedral. Mami was at one of the roofs, firing her muskets at the unknown enemy. Kyoko was on another roof watching with Mikasa and Armin; Eren was nowhere to be found.

There was a cloaked being and a well-proportioned giant struggling over a huge scythe. Both of the colossal fighters were at least fifteen feet tall. The giant is physically fit, and had a familiar hair and green eyes. The cloaked being had its cloak nearly damaged and torn off, exposing a metal skeleton within. Its eyes and scythe glows blue, its whole body adorned with dark armor, and hidden within the cloak were appendages left unnoticed.

Mami, Kyoko, Mikasa, and Armin meet up with Madoka, Sayaka, and Peacock. Soon Levi and Hange arrived to check the current situation. The giant can be seen making its move by punching the clocked being into a building, disarming the enemy of its scythe. Madoka was horrified by the giant's appearance, but Sayaka, Peacock, and Avery had their jaws drop when the Giant punched the cloaked monster.

"What…what is that?" Madoka spoke in a quiet voice."

"That's Eren," Mikasa answered simply, "It may not look like him, but that's his titan form."

How can a person transform into a gigantic beast like that? Sayaka wondered. Kyubey kept his distance, watching from the top of the clocktower.

"You could not believe this!" Kyoko blurted, "That Eren kid just jumped off one of the buildings and towards the robot! He then bit his hand and transformed into a badass titan!"

"That's Eren alright!" Hange shouted with joy.

"You know what!? I'm so jealous, I'm going to turn into a titan as well!"

"Wait! That doesn't work on-!"

Kyoko bit a small portion of her hand; it took her a while to realize that it didn't work. She began to feel embarrassed of her action and Mami comforted her. Levi walks by them and watches the fight for a moment, and he prepares a full-on assault using all the available units in the town. Most were evacuation along with horses, wagons, and resources found in the town so far.

"Corporal Levi" Mikasa warned, "You're not thinking of attacking this armored colossus are you?"

"I believe our new allies know a bit of this," Levi responded, "Maybe they can show us the weak spots on this new enemy."

Levi, Armin, Hange, and Mikasa looked at Mami's team; They all depend on their knowledge to defeat the deadly automaton.

"Mami, you and your fellow friednds might know a bit about this 'robot' more than us," Hange stated, "Maybe you can assist us in how it works."

The Magical Girls looked at each other in confusion but a few didn't hesitate. Kyoko, Sayaka, and Peacock presented to them a few common ideas and at least three possible ways to take robots out. Afterwards, Mami set out the plans, using the robot ideas as substructures.

"So let me get this straight, "Hange reviewed, "Robots are artificial beings with an obedient mind. It has no sense of any feelings, it has a complex mechanical structure, and can perform human actions?"

"That's right, but those are just stuff that identify a robot," Mami answered, "Corpral Levi asked us for a way to defeat the one that Eren's fighting."

"When we tried to get into combat, our blades and maneuver gear were useless against it," Armin stated, "We only managed to cut down the cloak layer of the enemy."

"However, Eren managed to break a portion of it's shoulder," Mikasa admitted, " We found mechanical complexes from the opening."

"So there's a weak spot exposed? That makes thing easier for us," Mami declared, "All we need to do is knock it down. Madoka and I will help Eren get the advantage by firing at that exposed area. If he can exposed more of those weak spots on the robot, this will be the chance for us to give it all we got."

Kyubey's ears prick, detecting someone near the clock tower. He looks over at the Special Operations Squad and Mami's team. The cute alien communicates with the Magical Girls through telepathy.

"Girls! The knight!" Kyubey alerts, "He's at the cathedral's tower."

An arrow is fired towards Eren and it pierces the nape of the neck. The titan roars in pain which gave the robot an advantage by pulling the scythe away. It cuts down his legs and kicks him down.

"Eren!" Mikaka hollered.

They all looked at he direction of where the arrow was shot which would be the cathedral. The knight was on one of the gargoyles, kneeling down; He has a crossbow pointed in the air and he quickly fades into black dust. He soon reappears on the clock tower, pointing his crossbow at the group.

Mami nodded to Levi to carry out the plans, and Madoka and her and off in two different directions towards two different buildings. Levi makes his move, bringing Hange, Kyoko, and Peacock to assist in defending the two. Armin was given the responsibility to get Eren out of the his titan body.

Sayaka and Mikasa were left to deal with the knight. They were both giving a hostile glare as the knight was standing there doing nothing. It was not clear of who he was pointing his crossbow at; He was actually pointing it as Sayaka.

"Why did you shoot that arrow into Eren's neck!?" Sayaka demanded.

"Don't get so aggressive with me, child," He responded, "I gave him something to combat his opponent."

"Oh no..." Sayaka realized.

"You bastard!" Mikasa exploded. 

Mikasa quickly used her maneuver gear to rapidly hover towards him. She has her blades ready to cut his head off, but the knight points his crossbow at her. He fires at hear head once she was close but she moves her head to the side to avoid the arrow.

Before Mikasa can give a knight a brutal fight, he removed his ebony cape and threw it at ehr face. She cut it out of her sight and was quickly hit with the knight's crossbow. She did see it coming and ends up falling off the clocktower.

Sayaka made a run towards where Mikasa would fall and catches her. Mikasa was unconscious now with her forehead bleeding. Sayaka uses the powers from her soul gem and she head the minor wound. She looked up to see if the knight was still there, but he has disappeared once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Part Two: Babel from the Amaranthine Tower

Chapter 10: The Wings of Freedom Shatter

* * *

Madoka and Mami were firing at the exposed portions of the mech's shoulder. Levi was hovering around the huge machine, being aided by Peacock and Avery in distracting the colossus. Armin and Hange were trying to reawaken a knocked-down Eren titan. The arrow that the knight shot into the neck pierced into the original Eren's neck. The two found it impossible to remove the arrow, and thus it was stuck in there.

"It's no use," Armin doubted, "The arrow must be barred and he's lying face up; it's almost like in Trost."

"We need to get Eren back on his feet somehow," Hange responded, "Who knows how long those four can hold it off."

Eren's titan form is regenerating his missing legs and was breathing slowly. Then suddenly, the titan quickly got up and roared in pain, and Armin and Hange got to the rooftops to watch what's about to happen. The titan's legs were immediately replaced with crystal ones instead. He stood back up with blood veins glowing red and his skin appeared to be cover in ashes. A crystal growth then appears from the nape of the neck and expands down his shoulder blades and spine.

Eren gets the mech's attention with a roar that became more ferocious and violent than any beast. He stood taller and stronger as he prepared for a second battle with the mech. The titan began charging towards it, and he used all his might to throw and uppercut. The move managed to break the upper chest and then break the head off. In addition, it became immobile and exposed to being destroyed. This game Mami, Madoka, Kyoko, and Levi the chance to take the enemy down.

Mami and Madoka fire their weapons to make sure the robot stood paralyzed; Kyoko used her magical powers to create chains of diamonds binding its legs; Levi then got to the where it's head was and tried cut the arms off. Eren then went for a punch in the robot's chest, sending it crashing into a building. Levi avoids being part of the collapsed building and regroups with Armin and Hange. Sayaka regrouped with the soldiers while carrying an unconscious Mikasa. She places Mikasa down and Armin and Hange checked to see if she's alright.

Eren gives out a cry of victory before collapsing to the ground. Levi quickly went over to recover Eren from the titan carcass as it dissolves. Madoka, Mami, Kyoko, and Sayaka gathered to see if Eren was okay. Peacock and Avery checked out the collapsed building to recover the defeated robot. Levi placed the unconscious human Eren on his side on the ground. He then gave a quick look, noticing a large crystal growth on the nape of his neck. Eren has become infected just like Sayaka. Sayaka turned her attention towards the titan corpse.

"Two more infected...," Mami whispered.

"Armin, get the soldiers that we evacuated. We require from first aid here," Levi ordered.

"Uhm... guys!" Peacock called, "We found something you all got to see."

As Armin was sent off to notify the regiment, Hange, Mami, and Madoka were assigned to watch over the unconscious Eren and Mikasa. Sayaka, Kyoko, and Levi went to see what Peacock and Avery found when recovering the robot. What they found was a sphere-like core; Kyubey was sitting on the unknown object.

"I assume this is some kind of power source of the robot?" Levi asks, "Like a heart?"

Peacock takes out a stethoscope and searches for a beat in the core. She stops after a few minutes and disposes the medical tool. She knocks on the core and it sounded like there was something inside.

"It's hollow," Peacock informed, "And it appears it can be opened, but it's sealed shut."

Avery takes out a puts on a mask and takes out a blowtorch to open up the core. However, Sayaka stops him by breaking the core open herself with her cutlass.

"Allow me to open this thing then!" Sayaka offered.

With just three slashes, she managed to leave a deep cut on the core. This allowed Peacock to take out a crowbar and pry the core open. Inside it revealed that the robot wasn't programmed to perform actions; a pilot is controlling it. There were several screens, buttons, and levers. The pilot that's controlling the mech was hard to identify, so Sayaka and Peacock carried him out of the core.

The pilot was unconscious as he was carried out of the core which everyone now assumes is the cockpit. He was a young boy in his teens, wearing black pants, a navy blue shirt, black boots, and a black jacket with a bright fur collar. His skin is fairly light and his brown hair has a long braid that almost reaches his hips.

"Well," Kyoko spoke, "Now we know who's been controlling this robot. What now?"

"We interrogate him," Levi responded, "Leave him to Hange and Armin."

Sayaka gave the pilot a suspicious stare for a moment until until he gained consciousness. His blue eyes were not meeting Sayaka's and he looked like he just woke up. With his eyes half-closed, he glares at her.

"Wh-what are you looking at?" He muttered in irritation.

Sayaka moved away from the boy and turns away. He slowly got up and groaned in pain. Then Levi walked up to the boy and pointed a blade at his neck. In reaction, the teenage pilot moved away, but didn't try to escape.

"You've got a lot to explain about this," Levi calmly threatened, "We managed to take down your robot, and it was no match against a titan."

"My robot?" He responded, "It's called the Gundam Deathscythe."

"Gundam Deathscythe?" Kyoko questioned, "Is this for real?"

* * *

The Regiment returned to the town, and they were ordered to recover the pilot's while he's interrogated. Armin and Hange left Madoka and Mami to take care of Mikasa and Eren. Sayaka and Kyoko decided to spend the moment to helping their two friends in an old clinic. Mikasa and Eren managed to gain consciousness after the conflict that happened earlier. Peacock and Avery were messing around with Eren for becoming another infected individual with the crystal infections. Mikasa and Mami stopped their little bullying moment.

"Alright you had your laughs Patricia, now go," Mami demanded.

"Oh come on, at least he's not a diamond," Peacock joked, "Otherwise he can be a girl's best friend."

"Just get out," Mikasa mumbled with a glare.

Peacock looks at Avery who was standing on a bomb with arms and legs. Avery shrugs Peacock's little gang leave the Magical girls along with Eren and Mikasa. Sayaka sighs and shakes her head, and Kyoko takes out a candy bar, taking a bite out of it. Mami and Mikasa look at the crystal growth Eren has on the nape of his neck.

"Just like the ones on Sayaka's neck," Madoka mentions.

"We'll it doesn't look bad," Eren denies, "I'll feel fine soon enough."

"No you won't" Mikasa objected in worry, "You do realize it's uncontrollable. Remember the fight with Sayaka?"

"That was only once Mikasa!" Eren argued, "Besides, I can try to find a way to control this power like how I controlled my titan powers."

"Best you think twice about that Eren," Mami suggested, "It may take time to know how to control it."

"Remember what Parasoul said about these?" Madoka reminded.

"Of course," Mami answered. "Eren these crystals are only useful for combat where's it truly needed."

"This infection isn't contagious is it?" Eren wondered, wanting to change the subject.

"I would leave that to Hange," Mikasa answered.

Sayaka decided to leave the clinic to have a moment alone. She changes out of her Magical Girl attire and into her School Uniform. She held her soul gem close to look inside. The blue gem decorated in gold held someone inside. It's a silhouette of a mermaid in a knight's armor and a dark somber cape. Her tail was grotesque yet elegant, adorned with gloomy scales and a heart shaped fin.

This being within her soul gem was orchestrating music that Sayaka can only hear. The masterpiece that play was depressing and mysterious. She can make out the name of the piece: Symposium Magarum, "The Symposium of Witches". The violins stressed her sorrow, the drums boomed intensely depressing in the chamber; one violin play with great emotion.

This sing violin's music that was playing independently struck Sayaka's heart with painful memories again. She needs to face the truth: he was better off without her in his life. If she keeps on remembering or even repeating that love life, it would torture Sayaka all over again with grief. _No_, she thought, _not this again. _Then there was the "Gundam" Pilot that the Regiment, her friends, and she have defeated.

When her eyes met his, she started to have that feeling again. It was a feeling she hasn't felt for some time now and it was yearning for one thing: to be loved.

She walked back to the wreckage where they recovered the gundam pilot. The mermaid within her soul gem kept playing Symposium Magarum with stress and sorrow, calling for attention. The pilot was kind of handsome when she saw him, but she can tell he's quite rude and somewhat harsh. Was the boy her type? She will never know.

Someone walks towards her and stands by her side. It was Peacock and she's smoking a cigar again.

"Something bothering you, kid?" She asked.

Sayaka looked at her for a moment and turns her head away. Peacock game a grin and chuckles.

"Does it have to do with the guy we pulled out of the robot?" She guessed.

Sayaka surprisingly looked back at Peacock.

"How…how did you…?"

"I saw the way you eyed him. You think he's cute, and that means you're in L-O-V-E, Love!"

Sayaka then glared and her face turned red. And she stepped away from the anti-Skullgirl. _How did she know that so quickly? _She thought.

"N-no I'm not!" She denied.

"Oh, your secrets safe with my, girl." Peacock puts her hand on her shoulder, "No need to hide it and deny it."

"S-so what!? He may be cute but he… he isn't really my type!" Sayaka kept blushing.

"Well you can't bottle it up."

Sayaka's face was deep red and she was almost going to lose it. She wanted to sit down, cover her face, and scream in rage. Yet, she's right, she's starting to have a faint feeling for the boy. Peacock decided to leave her be for a bit.

"Alright, I think you need some alone time," She assumed, "still you might want to deal with these love problems some more."

"_Oktavia is convincing you try again_," a mysterious voice echoed, "_Go on dear, is it not too late for a bit of romance?_"

Sayaka took a quick look around, alarmed by the voice she heard. It was coming from somewhere and someone, but the only one near was Peacock. Kyubey would've been doing this through telepathy, but that wasn't his voice. Also, it doesn't appear Peacock has heard the echoing voice; She was looking at Sayaka as she was about to leave her be.

"What now?" Peacock stopped and raised and eye brow at her.

"I…I thought I heard something."

* * *

Sayaka stayed near the wreckage until sunset, thinking about what Peacock has just told her moments ago. She then thought about the anonymous voice; how did it know that name? Who was speaking to her? Why was it speaking to her?

An hour later she meet with her friends, the Regiment, and Peacock in a building; inside was a huge dining hall that's now turned into a mess hall. At one table on the far right there's the Pilot along with Levi, Hange, and Mami who were interrogating him. Eren and Mikasa were at a table next to that one, they were eating with Madoka, Kyoko, Kyubey, and Armin. Peacock and Avery were with an unusual gang in a table on the other side of the hall. The rest were reserved by the Regiment.

Sayaka sat with her friends and Kyubey. Eren and Mikasa were eating bread and a small bowl of beef stew with chunks of meat in it. Armin was lecturing to the siblings from what he read from the scriptures found in town. Kyubey was sitting on the table, bobbing his tail; his eyes were closed at the moment. Kyoko was eating an apple along with the Regiment's beef stew. Madoka was only having a cup of water and bread. Sayaka had her focus on Kyubey; _what is he doing?_ She thought.

"What's up with Kyubey?" She wondered.

"He's trying to locate Homura with telepathy," Madoka answered with a nervous expression," Kyoko asked him to do so and he said it would take a while."

Kyubey opened his eyes and let out a cute "kyu" sound. He then fell on his side and sighed.

"Nothing," Kyubey mewed, "Better try another time."

The alien cat glances at Sayaka who was watching the pilot's interrogation. He blinks and gets up on his paws.

"I see you're finding something from the other human. Are you falling in love again?"

"N-no!" Sayaka quickly answered, "…Well… a little bit."

"Sayaka-chan, it's alright to just say so; No one's judging you." Madoka smiled.

Sayaka smiled, being glad that her friend understands. Kyoko tosses her an apple and Sayaka catches it; she then looked at Kyoko.

"Sayaka, just get on with it." Kyoko takes a sip of her beef stew and continues talking with her mouth full. "It ain't too early to start relationships, just go on and ask him out."

Sayaka noticed something in Kyoko's expression when she gave the advice. There was no smile, she had a hasty tone in her voice, and it was as if she has a problem with this pilot. She nods to her with a slightly concerned look and moves to the other table. Mami, Hange, and Levi have finished their interrogation, but they were staying to keep an eye on him.

Sayaka took a deep breath, approached the table, and she stares at Levi.

"Corporal Levi?" Sayaka requested, "I want to have a private talk with the pilot outside."

Levi didn't expect her to come up and ask such a thing. Hange wasn't that surprised and understood a bit of why she's asking. Mami was quite surprised, and she giggled a bit.

"I think it's fine," Hange convinced Levi, "After all, we found nothing suspicious with him.

He rolled his eyes and nods to Sayaka with approval.

"Very well," Levi answered, "But remember this: while you're outside speaking with him, he's your responsibility.

Sayaka nods, looks at the pilot and lands him a hand. He raised an eyebrow, but doesn't hesitate to grab her hand and get up. Sayaka blushed once he held her hand, and she guides him out of the dining hall. Once outside she takes him away from the Regiment, the Magical Girls, and Peacock's gang, and brings him to the wreckage. However, the robot called a Gundam is now standing, fully recovered and repaired. The pilot walks up to it and placed his hands on its foot.

"My Warlock…" He spoke surprisingly. He looked at Sayaka, "How did you…?"

"My friends and I are Magical Girls; whether you believe it or not we have the power of magic, so I sort of used it to repair your Gundam."

"You don't say," He seems skeptical, "well thanks I guess."

Sayaka walks towards him and stands by his side; she had her hands behind her back as she looks up.

"So what's your name?"

"Duo Maxwell II, and I didn't get to know your name."

"Oh sorry…uhm…" She began to blush more. "My name is Miki Sayaka."

Peacock's words were running through her head: _You think he's cute, and that means you're in L-O-V-E, Love! _She's kind of right, he is cute to being with. Madoka and Kyoko seem alright with these sudden mixed feelings she has.

Sayaka took a deep breath and turns to him. "Maxwell the Second?" She began, "You got that name from your father?"

"Well… not exactly from my father. Why are you asking this?"

Sayaka's heart was starting to race already and the conversation is going quite well. If she tells him the truth, she can expect a reaction. If she lies, there may end up being consequences.

"It's because I…"

"It's because you…?"

"Because... you see… I was wondering…" Sayaka soon hastened. "If you and I can got out sometime!"

Sayaka covers her mouth, embarrassed of what she said. She left Duo in a slightly akward position and he didn't know someone would fall in love so quickly.

"I…" Duo looked somewhere. "I don't know what to say…"

"Sorry if this is too quick for you."

"No, it's alright it's just that-"

A sudden eerie noise interrupts them and alarms the Regiment. Everyone in the dining hall came out to investigate, and the noise became the sound that something is about to crash. Three mechanical raptors in the shape of an unusual falcon fly towards them like real birds of prey. Madoka and Mami nodded to each other, stepped forward and prepared their weapons. The fire and hit only one of them; It managed to crash into another, but the remaining raptor quickly released six small projectiles which set the town in flames. The raptor itself crashed through the clock tower and then into the cathedral. The fire is spreading from one building to another, turning them into pillar of ashes. Levi quickly got some of the horses and wagons from the plaza and back to the dining hall. He had his blade raised in the air.

"Everyone evacuate!" He ordered, "Get whatever we can from the dining hall and meet up at the entrance of the town. Armin, get Eren and Mikasa to a wagon."

"Mr. Levi," Madoka worried, "What about Sayaka and the Pilot."

"It's hopeless if they get trapped in the blaze…" Hange replied," With fire this intense, we can't stop it."

"We can just leave them in there!"

Madoka runs off and enters fiery abyss in town.

"Madoka!" Mami and Kyoko soon followed her.


	11. Chapter 11

Part Two: Babel from the Amaranthine Tower

Chapter 11: From the Ashes, A Clock of Rust

* * *

Sayaka is lying on the ground with Duo, both have tried to take cover as the two mechanical raptors were hit and almost crashing into them. The Gundam was still standing with its scythe in one hand. She got up and was fatally wounded in the arm, but thanks to the crystal infection and her regenerative powers, it was healed up fast. She looked around for Duo to see if he's alright.

"Sayaka," He was stuck in a bit of rubble, "Over here!"

She runs over to where he is, and she tries to life the rubble off. However, it was no use; the pile was too heavy to lift.

"It's no use, but I can't just leave you here!"

"Get help!"

"I said I can't leave you her!"

The crystals soon grow and extend to Sayaka's arms which form, into gauntlets. She looked at them and attempts to lift the pile of rubble again. It finally gave her the strength to get Duo out of there. He moves away from the rubble and Sayaka puts the pile down. He only had a bruised leg and it would've been worse.

Madoka, Mami, and Kyoko came into the scene and they all had their weapons out. Madoka had a nervous look on her face as if she just got attacked.

"Madoka, what's wrong? Where's the Regiment?"

"Sayaka, we have to evacuate right away," Mami ordered, "you saw what those things were doing to the town."

"But what's wrong with madoka?"

"She got attacked by this molten person while we were searching for you two," Kyoko explained, "And I bet you two got along nicely?" Kyoko flashes her eyebrows.

Sayaka looked at the Warlock Gundam and smiled at Duo. She got an idea of quick-and-easy exit.

"Duo, can we trust you in opening a path for us with that Gundam?"

"If it's to get out of the fire, yeah!" duo smiled and then quickly goes to get into the cockpit.

Kyoko walked over to Sayaka to put her hand on her arm on her shoulder. She has that same expression she had back at the dining hall.

"You sure we can trust him?"

"Kyoko," Mami advises, "I think she knows what she's doing."

As Duo enters the cockpit, her powers up the Gundam. Its activation leaves a slightly-loud noise which can attract enemies; the magical girls were prepared to fight them. The creatures come out from the fire, they gather in great numbers as undead humanoids. Their skin were nearly boiled to a bloody and burnt state and there are shards of crystal impaled to their bodies like shrapnel. Most were almost skin and bone, and sulfuric steam was coming out of them. Wolves followed with crystals studded to their neck, patches of fur missing, and heads disfigured. The mutated canines snarl at the girls, bearing their oddly sharp teeth.

Madoka and Mami kept their distances to aim at whoever comes close. Sayaka's crystals grew into armor, preparing to defend her party. Duo's Warlock is fully activated to open an exit out of the town. Sayaka is hacking and slashing through the several humanoids, turning them into ashes which her crystals consumes. Sayaka takes notice of the moment, but soon goes back into combat. Kyoko was tying up two wolves and crushing them into ashes, and she takes notice of Sayaka's crystals consuming them through absorption. _Weird… and sick!_ She thought.

Duo controls the Warlock's movement and soon starts cutting down buildings. He leaves openings for the girls to escape through, but the closer they are to escaping the burning town, the more the hordes come. Once they came to an exit, Dup stopped his gundam to wait for the Magical Girls.

"Come on, hurry up!" He called out, "I'm going to seal up the exit to keep those things out!"

The Magical Girls decide to set aside the fighting and run to the exit of the town. Sayaka's crystals subside which made her walk, making her fall behind. Soon something stood in her way, and it was too late; a building was bombed and it collapses to seal the exit. She can hear a faint shout calling her name. The thing that was in her way is a green, Frankenstein clay golem; he had a bulky appearance and a mask of a skull. His eyes were white and his exposed heart glow light teal. His body is infected with crystals and it took shake of armor that's like stone.

"Where do you think you're going?" He grunted.

There was no escape and therefore no way out. She had no choice, so she draws her cutlass and her crystals form into armor. The bulky golem drew out a giant axe and gave a menacing chuckle.

"What are you…?" Sayaka mumbled cautiously.

"I am Astaroth!" I hunger for your soul!"

He raises his axe up high and threw it down, Sayaka took a step back to avoid the hit. She got on the axe, ran towards Astaroth's head and stabbed where the collarbone is. He gave out a roar of pain and rage, he lets go of his giant ace and tried to grab his opponent. Sayaka jumps off and the Deathscytrhe "Warlock" Gundam opens another exit. Sayaka makes a quickl run, passing by Duo and the Magical Girls. Astaroth went after them as they followed Sayaka, but he stops at the edge of the forest.

"Maggot!" The clay being shouted, "You can run, but you can't hide!"

* * *

Sayaka kept running until stopping in the middle of the forest; her crystals have retreated back into specks on her neck. She has now lost consciousness and she becomes a simple school girl, lying on the cold, hard ground.

As soon as she comes to her senses, she got up with a minor headache. _That was too intense in the burning town_, she thought, _I was almost cooked in there. Wait… Did I just leave my friends over there? _She didn't notice she passed by them when running. Her feet is now aching, and one of her feet felt sprained. _Hold on…_

"Wh-where's my soul gem…?" She realized.

"Looking for this, dear child?"

Sayaka's gem can be seen in the dark part of the forest being in the hands of a stranger. The voice was ominously deep and familiar. As he steps out of the darkness and into the moonlight, it was the knight himself.

Sayaka tried to get up and limp away, fearing the knight. After falling down once more, the knight walks close and closer. With no idea of what he'll do to her, the helpless Sayaka did nothing to stop him. There was nowhere else to go and her injury will slow her down.

The knight kneels down with the soul gem in his hands and places it in her hands. Sayaka becomes confused and slowly gets up with the crystals and the gem's regeneration healing her injury.

"I…I don't understand." Sayaka gave a slight glare. "Why are you-?"

"Don't worry about that, sending a clay figure named after a demon wasn't wise of me, especially when it comes to women like you."

How can she trust him? He killed Filia and confessed sending the being called Astaroth. He's also the one that infected her, and the others. Now he's here alone with her, being kind and innocent? Sayaka prepared her soul gem, but the knight didn't seem to respond.

"If you think of fighting me, don't even try," He warned, "You have no reason to fight an old man like me. I've been abused long enough."

Sayaka kept glaring and puts the soul gem away.

"Who are you? Why did you come to our worlds? Why are you doing this?"

"I am just a man making a better future."

"You killed an innocent girl, infected me, Parasoul, Eren, and Mikasa, and now you're being kind to me?!" Sayaka fumed, "Possibly you've been doing these killings and infections for some time, so why should I be trusting you?"

"You don't have to be so angry after the kindness I'm giving you." He spoke in a calm tone. "I know the world is a mean place, and so are other worlds, but you my dear must understand that my doing will show you a new world."

"But… but what you're doing isn't right…"

The knight laughed, mocking Sayaka's perspective.

"You're something else, dear, but I forgive you for your misconception. You just don't see it. What you're doing here is wrong and abnormal. This isn't right."

Sayaka stepped back and had her back against a tree. The knight drew closer and had her pinned.

"In truth that attitude right now is what makes people inhumane, spoiled, and fully ignorant. So many abnormalities and vices must be cleansed. You, however, are an exception even if you try to play hero.

Sayaka's glare now became a gaze of fear. She pushes him away and moves away from the Knight. He looks at her and laughs again.

"What a harlot you are, Miki." He shakes her head. "And I'm a victim of your seductive powers." But… I didn't…"

"We will meet again, dear." He turns and heads back into the darkness. "But remember that and all that are against me are rebelling for nothing. It's pointless to resist and oppose."

"But what you did…"

He stops and looks at her.

Miss Miki, don't believe in the accusations they made about me. I know that they deny truth and justice, and in the end they will understand I am right."

He continues on into the darkness and disappears.

"Wait!"

There was no response, and there was some ruffling in the bushes. Madoka, Mami, and Kyoko appeared and they found her safe and sound. They were wearing their school uniforms.

"Who are you talking to?" Kyoko asked.

"Sayaka-chan!" Madoka ran over to hug her.

"Madoka…"

"We saw you soul gem glowing while in the forest," Mami explained, "What was going on back there?"

"Just a little fight with some freak."

"And I can guess that fight wasn't long because you ran away?" Kyoko guessed.

"Just so you know I really had to back out of the fight," Sayaka responded, "Where are the others?"

"We couldn't find the regiment," Madoka answered, "they left without us."

"Talk about some alliance," Kyoko complained.

"Peacock went with them?"

"Yeah." Kyoko folds her arms.

"As for Kyubey?"

"I'm pretty sure he's fine-," Mami responded.

"I found some place in the forest where you girls can sleep," Kyubey telepathically spoke, "It may be familiar to you girls."

Before they move Sayaka asks them one more thing.

"What about Duo, the gundam pilot?"

"Oh he's nearby." Mami puts her hand on Sayaka's shoulder. "You don't have to worry."

* * *

They try to locate Kyubey in the forest by telepathic communication. After few directions, they stop at their destination which is a castle. It wasn't an ordinary castle, it's one of those feudal castles of medieval Japan made of woods and stone. It stood on a small hill with a moat, the castle's fan-shaped stone walls meets its waters. Surrounding the castle and its gables are the gardens of cherry blossoms, rock formations, and unique plants.

"It's a castle…" Madoka started.

"Obviously!" Kyoko grumbled, "We have to sleep in there?"

"It wouldn't hurt just to experience a place like this," Sayaka reasoned, "It'll be fun."

"Let's just hope the plae isn't empty." Mami stood between Sayaka and Kyoko. "Or else we'll have to sleep on the wooden floor."

Duo parks his gundam near the castle entrance and leaves the cockpit. He was about to follow the girls inside the castle, but something stopped them.

"What now?" Duo wondered.

Madoka and the others ran off to the gardens to investigate for some reason and Duo had to follow them. A few statues are hidden in the gardens near streams and rock formations. A bridge arches over the water ways of the castle's mote, and it leads to the shrine. The girls are looking for Kyubey in this part of the garden.

"So who are we looking for exactly?" Duo raised an eyebrow."

"We're looking for Kyubey," Mami explained, "He telepathically called for help just now?"

"Called help…for what?"

"We're not the first ones to find the castle, so we need to save the little guy."

"…right. You girls go on with that." Duo lean somewhere. "I'll just wait here… By the bridge."

"Guys…," Kyubey quietly mewled in pain, "Help… I'm up here…"

The girls looked up and become in awe of what they saw. At the top of the garden's shrine, on the roof's edge, a familiar figure stood with Kyubey in her hand. Her black long hair flows in the wind and she looks down at them; it was Homura.

"Homura?" Sayaka took a step forward.

"Homura!" Kyoko yelled out, "We've been looking for you! Do you- huh?"

Something is unusual about Homura; Rather than eyes of a sweet, innocent, and tender friend, they're eyes of a dark, cold woman. Not a single emotion was expressed except those dark cold eyes. Her red glasses and pigtails were no more. In addition, her shoulder, elbows, and heels were infected with crystals acting as fin-like growths. It even latched onto her shield.

"Homura, thoses crystals," Madoka worried, "The knight did this to you, didn't he!?"

She didn't respond to Madoka, but her eyes widen instead. Homura jumps down from the top of the shrine, runs up to Madoka, and grabs her with one hand. She gives a sudden glare and pulls her close which soon becomes violent shaking. This causes Madoka to become a bit uncomfortable.

"Why are you a Magical Girl?" She demanded.

"Homura… you're… you're scaring me…"

"Madoka Kaname, don't you realize what you're doing when making that contract with Kyubey!?" She lets go of Kyubey and she has both hands on Madoka's shoulders, "Why can't you just-!?"

"What do you mean, I've always been a magical girl. You know that I always was… don't you remember?"

"But you shouldn't have made that contract! You'll just end up a witch like all the others! And Walpurgisnacht!? The Law of Cycles!? Wraiths?! Don't you remember that as a goddess?! Don't you remember all those memories?!"

"I don't know what you're taking about!"

Kyoko and Mai grabs Homura by the arms and drag her away from Madoka. Homura tried to hold onto Madoka, but she had to let go. Madoka fell backwards and ends up falling into a pond; Sayaka and Duo came to help Madoka out.

"Are you sure you're friend there hasn't hit something hard," Duo questioned, "She's really acting crazy there about your friend here."

"I swear, Homura was never like this before towards Madoka." Duo and Sayaka grab Madoka's hands and pull her out of the waters. "The Homura I know would never be so worried of her friend's safety. Not like this."

Madoka had her eyes focused on Homura who was struggling for Mami and Kyoko to let go of her. She glared at Madoka and turned her head away from her. Madoka put her hand on her own chest and looks down. _What has happened to Homura?_ Madoka thought. _Could this really be her?_

"Homura," Madoka whimpered, "What did this world do to you?"

Madoka started tearing up and those tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

Homura had to be given sometime to calm down, and the girls decided they should sleep. Duo was thinking the same thing as he needed sleep right now. At the castle, while Sayaka, Duo, and Kyubey went to sleep through the night, Mami, Kyoko, and Madoka stay awake to have a small meal with Homura. Mami and Madoka are concerned of their friend's behavior; Kyoko can't sleep on an empty stomach.

In this small interview, they were enjoying cooked rice, cooked meat, steamed vegitables, and freshly picked fruit. In addition, there was a few herbs, cups of tea, and small desserts to go with it. During the meal, Mami was enjoying this new tea she brewed, Kyoko was the only one eating most of the food, Madoka was only eating fruits, some diced meat, and little rice, Homura wasn't eating and had her eyes fixed on Madoka. Later on she had her eyes closed and started to eat for a bit.

Their conversation came afterwards and Homura was being quite difficult with questioning. However, they did manage to get a bit of information off her. First, she's aware of the ways of a magical girl's life no longer functioning. Second, she's aware that someone is manipulating the order of each universe. Third, she's aware of the behavior that the ominous crystals perform as they infect her.

Homura testified with divergent, yet interesting, facts about herself, claiming that she came from "another timeline" where witches were replaced by so-called wraiths which ends a magical girl's fate of becoming witches. She also claims that Madoka was a goddess who ended despair and witches on Earth. It sounded crazy to Kyoko and Mami, but Madoka seemed puzzled.

"The last time I saw her was when she was comforting me in the middle of somewhere," She continued, "She told me, 'don't forget. Always, somewhere, someone is fighting for you. As long as you remember her you…" She broke off.

"Homura-chan," Madoka asked, "go on."

Homura suddenly clutches her head and groans. The other girls were startled by this as her nose began to bleed. Madoka was kind enough to wipe it off with a handkerchief she keeps with her.

"What was the bleeding?" Kyoko was stumped.

"I… I don't know…" Homura got up, beginning to leave the room, "I just need some rest."

Madoka watches Homura leave and gives a deep sigh; she must be hiding something from them about the tower, the knight, and the other intentions. If Homura is going to be like this throughout the final journey, there's no other way except to get use to her. She may have changed, but the real Homura must be in there somewhere.


	12. Chapter 12

Part Two: Babel from the Amarathine Tower

Chapter 12: Gathered into a Place called Armageddon

* * *

It was morning and the sun was up; Sayaka and Duo decided to take their breakfast outside the castle where they had some fruits and tea. They had another conversation which was about how the Knight appeared in their worlds. As they ate their breakfast, they sat at the edge of a ledge with the moat right below them.

"So these Gundam Pilots of yours…," She wondered, "Did you end up separated from them when you came to this world?"

"When that Knight came to my world, he just broke through Gundam forces like it was nothing. It was a mass genocide afterwards, and he overwhelmed most the overwhelmed most of the Pilots including me."

"Hmmm… just like what was going on in my world and in the canopy kingdom and the Regiment's home. Speaking of which, why did you come here?"

"To find answer."

"Alone?"

"Yes," He glared at her, "I want to know why he's invading our worlds. If this is where he came from, I want to rip him a new one once I find him."

Sayaka began to empathize his situation since he isn't the only one that had their loved ones and a few friends taken away from them.

"Well…Regarding Madoka, Mami, Kyoko, and Homura, we know a lot of people back in Mitakihara."

Duo quickly got up, feeling uncomfortable with where the topic is going. Sayaka, however, urges him to stay.

"Duo… I know how you feel, and I know we have ended up here from different worlds, but even if we lose someone dear, we have to move on."

Duo was silent at first. "Forget it," he responded, and he walks away from her.

"Wait, hold on- Ah!" Sayaka quickly got up, but then she loses her balance. She was about to all into the moat, but Duo quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her away. She now ended up in Duo's arms, both feeling a sense of comfort and embarrassment. Sayaka didn't really expect Duo to save her like this. This was only once after all, and he was quite lucky. Her face began to turn red and quickly steps away from Duo. Sayaka then covers her mouth, and Duo raises and eyebrow.

"Duo…," Sayaka stared at him while she move her hands to her chest, "Trust me."

Before Duo can respond, Mami's musket is heard going off in one of the castle towers. Duo and Sayaka looked at the direction of where the musket was fired and noticed an unusual swarm of mantises infected by the crystals.

Homura, Madoka, Kyoko, and Kyubey can be seen coming out of the castle's stronghold. Sayka and Duo follow their lead and meet up with Mami. The blonde magical girl was taking cover, and she looked at them as they came in.

"Sayaka, as you may have noticed, we've got company," she began, "keep your guard up!"

"What do you want us to do?"

"Madoka, Homura, and I will take out most of the swarm while they're in the air. You and Duo will eliminate any of the drudges that land."

"Well there's one problem," Duo argued, "Without access to my Gundam, how can I help?"

"Here, make use of these." Homura tossed a handgun and a katana to the pilot.

"Uhm…Thanks…" Duo looked at the weapons. "…I guess.

Homura's crystals soon began to expand and take shape. The fin-like growths extend into bat wings and the base formed shoulder guards, gauntlets, and extensions. The crystals one her shield expand it to give it both a blunt but smooth look. She wasn't phase by this occurrence and took out a large machine gun; the crystals grew by Homura's command.

"Woah, Homura," Sayaka spoke in amazement, "how did you do that?"

"They're just crystals, it's not like they're going to control our minds. We have sentience too you know."

With that said Madoka began thinking of Parasoul, Eren, and Mikasa, hoping that they'll control theirs. Parasoul seems like she can control the crystals. As for Eren and his attitude, she's not sure he can manage. Sayaka was also another victim of the infection, but it seems she's getting used to it for now.

"Madoka, Mami, well use the towers of this castle to deal with the swarm in the air," Homura commanded, "Sayaka, Duo, you two can have the option to try and get access to the Gundam, but if a single mantis drudge lands, keep it off the ground or take it down. The same goes with Kyoko."

Kyubey appears on a window, scratching his ear. Everyone took a glance at the little alien cat with Homura staring in annoyance.

"I'm sensing four strangers coming to the castle," he warned, "Two are getting closer to our location."

"Then we better hurry," Sayaka exits the tower with Duo following.

"Madoka, come with me," Homura offered, "I'll escort you to the other watch tower."

Madoka nods and follows Homura to the next tower. Meanwhile, Kyoko was surrounded by five of the mantis drudges, having fun taking each of them down with her spear. Sayaka and Duo come into the scene and cut two of the drudges down. Sayaka crystals soon grow only into shoulder guards and a chest plate, and they absorb the ashes of the victims she killed. She still has no understanding of what this means; _probably Homura would know_, she thought.

"Kyoko, let's get to the castle gates; we're expecting company coming."

"Great," Kyoko sarcastically responded, "next thing you know. Love birds are going to end out situation. How about that Sayaka?"

It was already too late to secure the gates as the large wooden doors are forced open. An angel soon flies through, mortally wounded, and ends up falling into the moat. Back at the open gates, a malformed, masked banshee stood in a feral position. A bony tail appeared with a razor pinwheel at the end. Her mask was stitched to her face with red eyes, and braces and nails were placed on parts of her body as iron. The woman's fingers are as black as the blood veins seen on her body. Blinded by rage, crystal spines appeared and she let out a terrifying roar that matched the battle cry of a predator.

Kyoko, Sayaka, and Duo stand side-by-side before one of the intruders. Duo had his katana and hand gun ready and aims it at the intruder at the gate. Once he aimed, the intruder acts quickly with a charge. Sayaka stands in front of her and slashes diagonally and repel the grotesque being away. The intruder screams in fury and has her razor pinwheel spin rapidly and flail at her opponents.

Sayaka jams the pinwheel with her cutlass and grab her tail.

"Kyoko!" She called to her, "you go keep the drudges flying! Leave this freak to me!"

"Just don't come back in pieces, okay?" Kyoko responded.

Kyoko ran off to jab and stab her spear through several of the drudge mantises. The infected insects regroup with the swarm who are circling the castle. This leaves them exposed to Mami's and Homura's gunfire and Madoka's arrows.

"I…am not… a freak!" The masked woman snarled.

She swipes at Sayaka, making her let go and exposed to attack. The masked woman then disarms her and wraps her tail around her opponent. Duo prevents this by this by firing at the razor pinwheel at the end; however, the bullets were deflected and hit the ground. The tied up Sayaka is now left struggling to defend herself against the masked opponent.

"Sayaka, hold on!" Duo tried to reload and fire his hand gun. "I think this thing is jammed, I might need to get back up."

"Are you serious!?"

"Don't worry." Duo takes the katana out of its scabbard and fights his way to a destination. "I'll comeback with one of your friends!"

"You better…," She grumbled.

The masked woman pulled Sayaka close, and face-to-face she bases human teeth. The mask's jaw portion opened wide, but it was only wide enough to show the teeth. The stitches that's supposed to seal the mouth shut were intact, and they only stretched.

The helpless bluenette kept struggling, the crystal layer of her chest plate begin to crack and break. Her crystal shoulder guards soon shriveled up and retreated back into specks on her neck. Has she lost the battle?

The masked woman screeched.

The monstrous opponent was about to mutilate Sayaka by gouging her eyes out. Once her dark fingers are on Sayaka's eyes, Madoka fires an arrow into her side. The woman lets go of Sayaka and roars in pain. Duo runs in to wound the opponent and retrieve the magical girl. The masked woman takes notice and her razor pinwheel spins rapidly. She's about to attack again!

Madoka then came running in; as she stands in the masked woman's way, she had her arms wide open.

"That's enough!" Madoka shouted.

The masked woman then stopped in confusion until Homura stands behind to knock her out. She hits her head with the butt of her pistol and the red in the enemy's eyes are gone. The crystal spines soon sink back into the body only to become part of the vertebrae. Sayaka, who was being carried by Duo, watched as the crystals from the enemy started to turn dull. They soon turn to dust and then float towards Homura's crystal which absorb it.

"Madoka, I told you to stay in the tower with me and Mami." Homura glared at her.

"I- I'm sorry, Homura-chan, but we couldn't just leave Sayaka and Duo like that."

"Hey guys! Not to interrupt, but there's too many of them!" Kyoko alarmed as she runs over to them, "So why don't you guys stop the sudden chit-chat and put some muscle into fighting!"

Mami ran up to them, finding herself with a swarm on her tail. She used her muskets to keep them away until a tall adversary decapitated her from behind. The adversary was a mantis drudge much larger than the ones in the swarm, it's the queen.

The headless Mami dropped her musket, fell to her knees and lies dead where she stood. Her own head rolls away and soon stops at the edge of the moat. All who saw the beheading were silenced, and once the queen was satisfied of the death, her eyes were on them. The swarm drew closer, compromising the castle, and surrounded the defenders.

The queen crept up towards Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, Kyoko and Duo. The pincers in her mouth open wide and she screeches in rage. She raises her razor claws and prepares to strike down on them.

"Earth Rumbling Decapitation!"

That sudden shout came out of nowhere, but it grabbed the attention of the Magical girls and Duo. A young boy comes down, descending a heavy blow as he slices the queen mantis with a mighty sword. This startled the mantis drudges and they return to being a swarm circling the castle. Next, another shout can be heard nearby, coming from the opened gates.

"Omega Blaze!"

A whirlpool of flames rises and spirals into the mantis sward, and all that's left where their flaky corpses that fall into dust. As the flames die out, the Magical girls and Duo get to see who saved them.

As dust is consumed by the two strangers, must be infected, they stand side-by-side facing the defenders. They reveal themselves as a human boy, and a ravishing woman with horns. The boy is purple haired with fair white skin, he wears a beige tunic, dark pants, grey gloves and boots, and a red cape. He wielded a grotesque blade and a silver axe for weapons, Crystals were coiling around his left forearm and his right kneecap, and they seem to take the shape of armor. The horned woman is revealed to have a light purple complexion with demonic markings on the right side of her body. Below the woman's waist is the body of a dark, crimson red snake, and on her chest was an eye with an orange luster within. Her hair was long and silver with a red mark of an eye; on the right side are two flower extensions with vines. She wore dark, revealing garments with gold and lavender lining, and at the end of her tail is a ribbon. Crystal spins were on her tail from the waist down, and it has formed a blue belt around her hips.

Homura had her weapons ready to fire at them and she's not in full command. She doesn't trust those two especially the woman, but they did get rid of the swarm. She lowers her firearms, walks towards them, and offered them a handshake. Yet, she's giving them a lack of emotion.

"Thank you," She began cautiously.

* * *

As Homura and Sayaka have a conversation with the stranger, Madoka, Kyoko were ordered to recover Mami's body and head for a burial. Duo was ordered to have the masked woman and the angel that fell into the moat placed in beds he can find in the castle.

Kyoko looked down at Mami's body not saying a word, she held onto her spear and then later sets it aside. Mami's body was lying there lifeless on the ground, looking like a doll's head was broken off. Although it was a quick decapitation, no blood was shed nor a single shred of flesh, a fragment of bone, or a slice of muscle was left separate from the neck; this decapitation was clean.

Madoka retrieved Mami's head and held it close, mourning the loss of both the leader of the Holy Quintet and one of her closest friends. Kyoko looked away trying not to weep; she, too, has lost a close friend.

Suddenly, someone is talking, but it was hard to hear since it's muffled.

"Mmph…Mm-Mmph,mph. Mm-Mmph,mph!"

Madoka and Kyoko were stunned and wondered where the muffled voice came from. Madoka then realized it was coming from Mami's head and she looks at her. Mami's hear is staring right at her.

Madoka trembled in fear, dropping the head, and quickly moving away from it. Kyoko was staring in both disgust and disbelief, and she's then frightened of her body which got up. Madoka can't believe Mami's alive even if her head is cut off.

"M-Mami… you're still alive!?" Kyoko has just noticed this. "How are you still alive!?"

Mami didn't say a word as she realized she was decapitated. She remembers how that mantis queen used her razor claws to slice her head off. Her body is soon trying to find its head. Kyoko, who was quivering in fear, grabbed Mami's head and places it on her body.

"Th-thanks," Mami responded as she adjusts her head.

The yellow soul gem is still intact.


	13. Chapter 13

Part Two: Babel from the Amarathine Tower

Chapter 13: Melancholy

* * *

In the mountainous region, just a day's journey from the tower, a sanctuary of ore and alloy is built into the rocky sides. Erected to withstand the forces of nature and the march of time, this hidden haven contains a complex of rooms and chambers. Most of the rooms appeared rock-cut to make up the side of the mountain, the rest are constructed to contain luxurious and sometimes significant elements like that of a mansion.

In its dining room, the floors are as smooth as polished granite, the walls are as proportionate as the walls of Machu Picchu, and the lighting was a variant as the holiest of shrines. The window was very large and wide enough for someone one to look out and see the mountain range.

A young man was sitting at the dining table, and in front of him is a plate of steak and fries. The meal was half-finished and half of it was left untouched. A cup of ginger ale mixed with apple cider was next to him; In addition, there were about eight empty bottles on the table. He's currently wearing light clothing, mostly a beige short-sleeved shirt, and grey shorts. He has a light complexion, brown irises, and dark brown hair.

Regarding the lighting in the room, it's kind of dimmed down to look like a rainy day. The young man appeared to not get that much sleep, but it did look like he was trying to. It also looked like depression has struck him some time ago.

He soon finished eating his meal and left the room, he went through two halls and an elevator to reach a large chamber. This chamber acted like a private study and an office, filled with unique collections that are neatly organized. Hexagonal glass panels formed the windows of this upper chamber, showing the mountain range at the highest point.

The young man sat at a desk looking down, pondering desperately for a reason to live. He has been killed from the inside, broken in mind and soul, and shattered by force. Yet, he is still living, but what reason is there to live after the melancholy he was sentenced to? This sanctuary is his Elba, and he was its Napoleon-in-exile.

At night, he would always lie down in this chamber whenever he breaks down, and this depression gets worse and worse as his mind repeats words and phrases:

"I told you so… you are going to miss me and see I'm right…"

"I feel abused… you always get angry…!"

"You're a loser…!"

"What are you doing with your life…?"

"You don't know anything, but I know more than you…"

"You are no normal… you're stupid…!"

"You're nothing without me… I'm doing this to help you…!"

"This is all your fault…"

"You're only bringing it upon yourself…"

"You have to grow up…"

"You are not sorry…!"

"Don't expect me to hold your hand…!"

"That's going to lead you nowhere in life…!"

"It's for your own good… It's for your own good… It's for your own good… It's for your own good…"

The voices kept repeating and building up more and more, drowning whatever sanity and hope that's left. These were the voices of a man he once trusted; the man that worked with him; that man that ultimately betrayed him. The young man curled up, clenching his head, wondering where he went wrong in life. The young man soon repeat two words which define that he no longer can go on: _No more_. And in response, from a small dark figure above him, sitting on the surface of his desk: _never more_.

With no success in silencing these voices in his head, he began to weep. The voiced then laugh in satisfaction, believing they've done their act of justice against a great sinner. Filling him with stress, anger, depression, frustration, and derangement, he has broken this young man. It was that one man's insensitive and contentious virtue and his amoral and ignorant self-righteousness that made his heights of the heights of the young man's dreams and integrity collapse his eyes.

The young man's suffering soon swept away by a human, yet seraphic, touch which caressed his side. Another being stood before him both motherly and divine. The light above her head revealed only the shadow of a woman in a lovely headdress and robes. Her angelic wings spread as she lends her hand to the young man who soon got up. _Is he really making you suffer that much with his envy and foolish wrath? It'll be alright, child,_ She gently echoed, _his fatal end will come when "they" are ready. _

The young man stood up quickly and looked around; the dark figure was longer on his desk and so is the light. He sighs and leaves his private study and uses the elevator to reach a bedroom with a balcony. He quickly changed from light clothing to dark green and black plaid pajamas. Before going to bed, he took the time to be on the balcony to look outside.

Beyond the mountain ranges that are covered in snow and little vegetation, the tower can be seen with its peak reaching the heavens. The young man remembered the tower with clear skies and grassy fields that covered the fertile clay earth. The tower's heights are now engulfed in dark, ominous clouds. It's shining stem; rusted and stained. It's earth that it's planted to; drowned by a chaotic sea. The earth around it eroded only into a single bridge that reaches the tower.

If "they" were going to end that was started, he wishes to see them succeed. The young man goes back inside and lies down on his bed, going to sleep.

* * *

With things settles down, The Holy Quintet, Duo, and the new comers have managed to introduce one another except for the masked woman. The two that saved the six were named Luka and Alice. The young hero and the Demon Lord worked together in their world to ensure coexistence between humanity and monsters. The angel that they manage to save in the moat is simply named Pit, and he's the leader of an angel army serving a goddess named Palutena. Currently, Luka and Alice were with others to help protect their home world while searching for their children: a son and a daughter. Meanwhile with Pit, he was leading his army to hunt down the knight that threatened their world by kidnapping major deities, including Palutena. The angel, though, managed to protect his goddess in exchange of being infected.

Speaking of infections, Pit was infected with the crystals which formed extra wings. Luka and Alice got their infections when the knight revived a goddess that was a threat to their world. For Luka, the infection didn't do much to him, but it did give him a bit of strength. As for Alice's infection, she managed to use the crystal spines to form legs which make her more centaur-like.

Madoka leaves the group conversation to check on the masked woman who was in the castle. She carefully opens the doorway to the bedroom that she's in. The woman was still there lying unconscious in bed; Madoka quietly comes in and out of curiosity examines her mask. She carefully removes the mask only to find it was the face of an innocent girl. The stitches on her mask still mark her face as scars and they were bleeding slightly.

"Who did this to you?" Madoka wondered to herself.

With that slight noise from her voice the woman quickly opened her horrifying dark eyes and red iris. She has her hand on Madoka's neck and attempted to choke her. However, she stops and puts her hand on her forehead, getting a serious headache from the fight.

Madoka was terrified again, but she gathered up enough courage to talk to her;

"What's your name?"

The woman didn't respond and instead gave a low hostile growl. Madoka, however, continued to befriend this monster.

"Don't worry. No one is here to hurt you, not even me," Madoka continued, "I want to be your friend…"

The woman's hostile look changed and became neutral; she relaxes and is drawing back all her hostilities and violent behavior.

"It's… It's Carol…" She responded softly.

Madoka becomes surprised to find Filia's friend, but it was regretful to find her in this condition. In that case, how is she going to tell her about her death? How will she react?

"Carol!" Madoka blurted. "Filia told me about you."

"Filia!?" Carol got up. "You know her? Where is she? Is he alright?"

Madoka was silent at first, hating to see her reaction to what she's about to say. She looked away and almost cried. Carol seemed to no understand until Madoka told her about Filia's fate.

"She…she's gone," Madoke muttered, "The knight… he…" She covers her mouth and says nothing else.

Carol's eyes widen and she looked down. She know Filia for a long time and even to this day they were friends. In reaction she glared at Madoka again and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"That isn't true…" Carol begged desperately, "Please tell me she didn't die!"

"I…I'm sorry, but it's true." She tries not to make eye contact with Carol.

The monstrous girl has suffered enough miseries and torture in her life. Filia's death, however, she can never bear to believe until now. This girl couldn't have been lying if she know Filia as a friend. She lets go of Madoka and stops glaring; Carol later had her hand on her lap.

"You… you actually know her?" Carol was looking down.

Madoka looked at her for a moment and wiped the tears off her cheeks. The friendship between her and Filia was short lived, but there was a lot to say.

"We net two days ago back in New Meridian after one fight. She lost the battle, but I didn't want to leave her where she was. I offered her to join me and the Holy Quintet on our little quest. She was kind and innocent, and she was looking for you."

"Really?"

"Of course." Madoka nods. "She said so herself before she died."

Carol closed her eyes and smiled; tears of joy were coming down her cheeks.

"She may be dead, but I made a promise for her on this new journey that I'll find you. Now that I found you I don't know what to do with you."

"Let me join you guys on this journey!"

Madoka was startled at the quick offer, but she feared she might lose her too. Then again, it's not in her power to refuse such a thing. Carol thought that if she can trust Filia, she can trust Madoka. After all, a friend of Filia can be friend of her's. Before Madoka can respond, Homura opened the sliding door and come into the room. The two watched her come in and Carol was the only one that glared. Her hostilities returned, her tail moved, and she prepared to spin her razor pinwheel.

"Madoka…" Homura stared uncomfortably at the two. "What are you doing with her?"

"Homura-chan, I was just talking with Carol. She says she wants to come with us."

Homura looked at the hostile Carol and then at Madoka. She was quite for a moment until she responded.

"I don't care if she comes or not, meet with my, the Holy Quintet and Duo at the entrance. We're leaving to this this princess you guys are going after. Luka, Alice, and Pit are joining us on this pointless search."

When she mentioned about searching for a princess, she meant searching for Parasoul. Carol was still glaring at Homura as she leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the castle gates, everyone was prepared to depart. Duo was already in the cockpit of his Gundam, surveying the castle's surroundings. The magical girls prepared two wagons to carry food, supplies, and three passengers. Mami suggested to take turns in the reserved seats while they travel. Madoka and Carol meet up with the group with Kyubey appearing behind them. Sayaka and Kyoko manage to find two horses that are in the stables nearby, and they used them to pull the wagons.

Mami walks up to Madoka and Carol, Kyubey runs up to her and sits on her shoulder, and Madoka nods to show that she's ready. Mami then nods to Homura and she runs off to open the gates. As the gates open, everyone begins to exit the site. Duo follows them in his Gundam, and Homura catches up. Carol, Mami, and Madoka were the first to use the seats in the wagon; the rest travelled on foot. Homura stayed near the passenger wagon, concerned about Madoka's well-being, Pit was flying over them to survey the land along with Duo.

The journey continues.


	14. Chapter 14

Part Two: Babel from the Amarathine Tower

Chapter 14: The Amalgamation

* * *

While the group was on the search for Parasoul, Kyoko has come up with a name for the new group: The Saints. The name came to her from a song she remembered from her youth. She's even humming the song while the group was moving.

In the wagon, Carol's tail was taking up the space inside due to her razor pinwheel at the end. Mami was trying to get use to her now detachable head, but Madoka begs her to stops removing her head and putting it back on. Carol was disgusted by the head removal, but she's grateful for Madoka for stopping Mami. The musketeer magical girl sighed and gave a faint smile. Kyubey was resting on her lap.

"So, Carol was it?" She began.

Carol nods; her mask placed back on her face.

"It's nice to meet a new friend. You came from the Canopy Kingdom?"

"Yes, my hometown there is Maplecrest."

Carol's red eyes narrowed as if she was about to go to sleep. She was breathing deeply.

"Are you alright?" Mami looked a bit concerned.

"I'm fine… I just feel relieved that those damn crystals are no longer on me."

"Were they hurting you?"

"Yes…" There was a pause. "I need to rest."

Carol's red eyes fade away, she was now asleep.

* * *

Sayaka and Luka were driving the wagons it the horses. Sayaka drove the wagons holding passengers while Luka drove the wagon with supplies. Alice was with Luka, while Homura was with Sayaka. Kyoko was walking by the passenger wagon, using her spear as a hiking stick; she's alreadyt tired after a mile. The Blue Magical Girl wasn't comfortable with the girl that was once her friend. She can feel in her gut that Homura was carrying an ominous vibe; she just knows it.

The magical girl next to her looked at her with a faint smile. It was a familiar smile that Sayaka hasn't forgotten. She can see Homura's eyes become a dark shade of red.

"So Sayaka, do you still remember what I am?" Homura is asking such a strange question until Sayaka realized what she meant.

Sayaka suddenly glared, "Oh I remember alright…"

"Nah-ah-ah…" Homura looks forward, still smiling that ominous smile, "Did you forget what I told you?"

"Grrr… You haven't changed."

Sayaka was really holding in her anger, and Homura gave a somewhat impish giggle. _Wait_, Sayaka thought, _what did I remember about Homura?_ After a moment of reflection and realization, she shakes her head.

"If the Holy quintet finds out what you are, they'll never forgive you including me." Sayaka looked forward, still driving the wagon.

"And what am I then?"

"You're a demon…" Sayaka muttered, but then she got a sudden migraine, and that followed with her nod bleeding. "Wh-what in the…?"

Homura was still smiling. She was about to say something, but Kyoko hops onto the wagon seat and sits in between them.

"My feet are aching already!" Kyoko complained. "The next stop better have a spa!"

Homura's dark red eyes became cold violet, and she's annoyed with Kyoko. Sayaka rolls her eyes and keeps driving. If she's going to be like this on the search for Parasoul, she's gonna get it. As Sayaka wiped the blood off her nose, Kyoko noticed something.

"Hey, what's that in the sky?"

"That's Pit, Kyoko," Homura was covering her face with one hand.

"No, not him, I mean that akward zeppelin that's far in front of us!" She pointed forward.

"Huh?" But Sayaka and Homura looked far and noticed the usual aircraft.

The zeppelin was flying by dropping men in parachutes while sending bombs down to the ground. Homura took out a pair of binoculars to have a closer look. She then hands the binoculars to Kyoko, and after she's done she hands them to Sayaka.

"It's Parasoul's men." Kyoko stated.

"Are you sure?" Sayaka takes the binoculars and looks.

There's an umbrella symbol on the side of the zeppelin. It's obvious that the Black Egrets are here to help.

"Yup, that's them alright… Hold on who are they attacking?"

Sayaka moved the binoculars down and gasped. The Black Egrets were attacking a might stronghold rigidly adorned in the knight's ominous crystals. She can see Parasoul quarreling with a ronin and a buxom woman who appears to be carrying some kind of snake-sword. Sayaka surveys some more and sees that at the horizon where the tower can be seen, a phalanx of fiendish warriors. They were all centaur-like with the upper body of Roman Legions and the lower body of manticores. Their helms showed only their round, white, blood shut eyes and three rows of Komodo dragon teeth. Their tails were like scorpions with a thousand stingers and their chests were both crystal and steel. All of them were armed with iron gladius swords and round cedar shields. The phalanx of a thousand are marching towards the battle at the stronghold.

Sayaka puts down the binoculars and stops the wagons. Duo's Gundam stops and Pits lands next to them.

"You guys are seeing that right?" He asked.

"We all saw it, captain obvious," Duo responded through the Gundam.

Mami got out of the wagon. "Why have we stopped?"

"We found Parasoul," Sayaka responded.

"Where is she?"

Sayaka, kyoko, Homura, and Pit pointed at the stronghold being attacked by the Black Egrets.

* * *

Parasoul was in the stronghold with her crystal shoulder guards planted on her arm. The princess was clashing her Living Weapon, Krieg, with the Ronin's katana. The woman with the snake-sword was combated by Adam who is using a simple combat knife.

"Your skill in battle is commendable for a princess." The Ronin smiled.

"I should say the same thing for a ronin," Parasoul responded.

The two clashed their weapons some more with Parasoul stepping back and performing a thrust. The Ronin responds with a parry by holding his katana vertically. She then pointed her Luger at her own weapon. As she fired a bullet, it quickly formed into a tear of combustible liquid. The Ronin tries to move out of the way, but the fiery substance strike his left shoulder.

The Ronin roared in pain, feeling the intense burns that came from the tear.

"Ever heard of Napalm?"

The buxom woman kicked Parasoul down to her knees and used her snake-sword as a leash. The blades around Parasoul's neck were now close to cutting her throat or even her head. This woman was white-haired with light skin. Her eyes were a greyish-blue, showing no mercy towards her opponent. And her attire was a revealing, purple, lavender, and white.

"Is this princess giving you trouble?" The woman asked.

The Ronin groaned and got up, trying to removes the napalm on his shoulder. His skin was literally burnt to a second degree.

"This napalm she mentioned… It won't go away….It just keeps burning! You better have something to remove it."

"Let go of the princess!" An injured Adam stood in front of the buxom woman with a Luger at her head.

"Try me," She responded, "One move and her blood will be spilled."

It's now a stalemate.

Adam's radio begins transmitting, he kept his eyes on the woman, and he picks up the radio.

"Molly, what's the situation from above?"

"You and Parasoul better get a move on! The zeppelin is detecting an unidentified army coming from the tower, and it's heading on its way. What are the Black Egrets doing down there?"

"They're apprehending three kids and six oddly colored horses."

For a moment Molly doesn't respond and then laughing can be heard on the radio.

"This is no laughing matter, Molly!" Parasoul yelled.

Adam hangs up and sighs. He kept the Luger aimed at the woman.

"Miss, let go of the Princess and call off the fight."

"What makes you think I'll let her go?"

The Ronin was trying to recover, using his katana as support as he gets up. Once on his feet, he prepared his blade while Adam wasn't looking. Parasoul notices this and makes eye contract with Adam.

He realizes the look on Parasoul's face and turns around. Suddenly, it was too late as the Ronin swipes diagonally leaving a gash on Adam's chest. Then he ends up on his knees, dropping his Luger and radio, and exposing himself to a final blow: decaptation.

The Ronin raises his katana, and since Parasoul can't do anything about it, she closes her eyes not wanting to see a fellow officer die before her.

As the katana come down to claim Adam's head, it instead meets the edge of a cutlass blocking the way. Sayaka was now in the scene, her white cape flowing in the wind and her crystal armor glittering in the sun.

She kicks the Ronin and begins healing the gash on Adam's chest. Pit carries Kyoko into the fight, and the angel lets go of her. She then swoops in to land on the Ronin, pin him to the ground, and point a spear at his neck. She kicks the katana out of his hands.

In seconds, Parasoul is no longer in the grasp of the snake-sword. Homura can be seen on the roof with the princess next to her. Her shield readjusts as if it was just used in an instance. The buxom woman looked at Homura at first, seeing the young girl nod. She turns around and the Warlock Gundam grabs her, keeping her immobile.

Madoka and Mami soon come in with Pit landing by their side.

"Parasoul," Mami greeted with a curtsey.

"Took you girls long enough…" Adam gets up once Sayaka stops the bleeding; mending the wound, but this uniform is ruined. "We found princess Parasoul without you girls. What happened?"

"Let's say we've been dealing with giants, zombies, and insects while searching for you."

"Did you manage to get the Skullheart back from the Knight?" Madoka asked.

"No, but from what we know so far is that he's keeping it in that tower." Parasoul looks at the tower reaching the heavens.

"Well you girls should know that there's an army coming," Adam grunted.

"We know." Sayaka sheaths her cutlass. "The only way we can stop them is to cooperate."

Sayaka decided to talk things out with the buxom woman. Kyoko did the same with the Ronin. It was a difficult negotiation, but it was worth doing. The Ronin was stubborn, refusing to answer Kyoko's questions except telling her his name: Heishiro Mitsurugi. Sayaka had no trouble with talking things out with the lady.

"You have to understand that we need to work together to fight what's coming. If we keep fighting other like this, they can have the advantage." Sayaka warned.

"…Fine, but this doesn't mean we're allies…" The woman groaned.

The gundam gave her some space to free her arms. Sayaka reached her hand to shake her hand in agreement.

"The name is Sayaka Miki by the way."

"Ivy Valentine…"

* * *

The Black Egrets secured the walls at all side, but a few had to secure the interior and exterior in barricades and a few trenches. They were built very quickly, and who knows how effective they'll be in defending a huge stronghold.

The stronghold consisted of three parts: the main fort and two citadels. The main fort made up most of the stronghold with seven bastions, four city gates, and five watchtowers. In the interior, there's a plaza, six barracks, three water wells, and four large buildings representing headquarters, a clinic, a mess hall, and a workshop. The two citadels were on opposite sides of the fort with thicker walls, and both were sealed off thus inaccessible. The gateways were fully barricaded with all lumber, metal, and stones the stronghold had. The fort walls were accessible with battlements now reinforced. The exterior had only six long trenches in development and they needed to be deep enough for users to take cover. The exits were already provided and paths to the strongholds interior were fortified for defenders to escape.

The Black Egrets were doing these fortifications; Painwheel was still in the cart and was placed in the plaza. The Zeppelin was circling the stronghold to provide aerial attacks.

Soon a pillar of purple smoke was being fired from headquarters and into the sky.

* * *

"What is the meaning of that smoke signal, Miss Tomoe?" Parasoul demanded.

"It's supposed to be an emergency signal for a regiment my group met two days ago." She responded.

"We don't need reinforcements; my men can handle this by themselves. Your Holy Quintet and their allies-"

"Call us the Saints," Kyoko broke in.

"…The Saints are the only reinforcements we need for now." Parasoul wasn't impressed with the name Kyoko came up with.

"I wish I can contact Lady Palutena to send reinforcements to me, but I'm having trouble with that."

"Mitsurugi and I know a mercenary group back in our world called "Schwarzwind," Ivy informed, "But they're too occupied with the frequent attacks that the Knight has been making among the countries."

"Alice and I can call up one of our Heavenly Knights and their army, but they're in the same situation fighting forces made up by the Knight," Luka replied.

"I already told you all: the Black Egrets can handle this, we've faced many enemies before. This will be nothing new to us; end of discussion." Parasoul turns around and she heads towards the clinic to check on Adam.

"Geez, why so serious?" Kyoko wondered.

Sayaka gave a slight glare and follows Parasoul. There's a few injured Egret soldiers, Officer Adam, and Mitsurugi. The Egrets treating the injured Egrets are combat medics. The Princess of the Canopy Kingdom can be seen holding a conversation with Adam; she was sitting on a chair with Krieg on a nightstand.

Sayaka walks down and approaches the two, still glaring.

"What is wrong with you?" Sayaka questioned, "We were only helping."

"I don't want to repeat myself, Miki Sayaka."

"Well excuse me, princess, but you can't face them on your own. You're just doing this to get the Skullheart back."

Parasoul glared at her. "I'm getting it back so that I can destroy it, no matter what."

"And what about the Knight?"

Parasoul didn't answer.

"Princes Reinor is doing what she can to protect the Canopy Kingdom," Adam intervened, "Whoever this Knight is, he is also a threat."

Sayaka narrowed her eyes.

The radio is transmitting again and Parasoul respond:

"Report… That quick? ...Alright… Okay… Acknowledged. Molly have the zeppelin continue circling the stronghold… Adam and I will rally some men to the bastions." Parasoul adjusts the channels. "Egrets! Get to battle positions!"


	15. Chapter 15

Part Two: Babel from the Amarathine Tower

Chapter 15: Kerzhenets

* * *

The Saints, the Black Egrets, Mitsurugi, and Ivy got the walls to prepare to face the inevitable. The trenches and walls flooded with Egret Troops. The machine guns and snipers pointed out towards open plains and officers were ready to put in commands for their squads.

The Holy Quintet stopped by the two citadels, noticing some Egrets trying to open the doorways to one of them.

"What's going on here?" Mami approached one of the Egret officers.

"Parasoul has ordered our group to investigate the citadels. The people we apprehended all hid inside this one."

"Any progress in getting inside?"

"None. The door is sealed shut, and dynamite isn't working on it."

"Have you tried going over its walls?"

"We tried, but gusts of winds keep pushing us back."

Homura was looking up and she held Madoka's hand.

"Madoka, come with me, we'll deal with them."

"Huh?" Madaka was surprised.

Mami and the Egret Officer looked at the two and looked back at each other. Sayaka and Kyoko just watched, Homura looks at everyone around her.

"Madoka and I will get into the citadel, the gusts can't hit us if I use time manipulation. Mami, Kyoko, Sayaka, go on without us. Madoka, stay close to me and don't get hurt."

Madoka felt like the old Homura was back for now, so she nods. Homura uses her shield, its gears and mechanics begin to turn and time freezes. Everything was still except for her and Madoka.

"Don't let go of my hand okay?"

Homura's crystals form bat-wings again and she carries Madoka over the citadel walls.

* * *

Luka, Alice, Duo, Pit, Mitsurugi, and Ivy were already at the trenches with some of the Black Egrets. The rest were at the bastions with Parasoul and Adam.

As soon as Mami, Sayaka, and Kyoko join in, the roars of a thousand fiends can be heard from the direction of the tower.

"Just like the scriptures describe them," Kyoko mentions.

Sayaka and Mami look at her as she begins to quote some lines:

"Then out of the smoke locust came upon the earth… The shape was like horses prepared for battle… faces were like men… hair like women's hair… teeth were like lion's teeth… breastplates like breastplates of iron… tails like scorpions…"

Sayaka and Mami looked back at the fiend. The fiends were now getting in three long rows, shields and swords ready. The first row came in, charging towards the fortified stronghold.

The Black Egrets' Zeppelin began dropping a few bombs, but they prove to be ineffective as only a few have ended up killed in the blasts. Those that were wounded use all their strengths to continue on with the charge. They refuse to die in their enemies' hands.

"Egrets! Fire on my order!" Parasoul commanded.

The Egrets positioned themselves, pointing their firearms at the oncoming enemies. The first waves of fiends were getting closer, and as they get closer, the face became more fearsome.

"Fire!"

The Egrets fired upon the enemies without hesitation. However, the fiends' chests were making most of the bullets useless, some pieced through their chests, and some only broke apart like balsa. Thus, another few fiends end up dying in the gunfire.

The remaining fiends of the first wave then poured into the trenches. The Egrets' firearms were almost useless now that they're pulled into melee combat.

Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami were repelling some of the fiends. Luka, Alice, and Pit took out some of the fiends, and Mitsurugi and Ivy brought most of them in a slaughter. Duo took down fiends that try to get past the trenches. Egrets at the bastions and walls fired at will protecting the defenders in the trenches.

The second row of fiends charge in as fast as they could, they were slightly decimated from the zeppelin's aerial attacks. At this second wave poured in, it overwhelms the trench defenses. Egret after Egret, the trenches are now littered with corpses. The remaining retreated into the stronghold, Sayaka and the others followed.

"I underestimated these forces…"

Parasoul commented before giving the next command, "Egrets, don't let them through the wall."

The gates all become sealed shut, keeping the fiends out. Soon the third row charged in to join with the remaining forces to climb up the walls.

"Fire at will! Parasoul commanded.

Some Egrets aim low to shoot the fiends scaling the wall, some aimed low to take out fiends trying to force the gates open. When the fiends reach the top of the wall, the defenders had to repel them back again. Parasoul had to keep the fiends from killing more Egret Troops.

Sayaka, Kyoko, Luka, and Pit get to the top of the walls to assist Parasoul and the Black Egrets, Any fiend now reaching the top to slaughter has to face them first.

Rather than storming the stronghold, the fiends of all three waves retreated at one point. However, it doesn't seem like a victory for Parasoul, the Black Egrets, and the Saints. The fiends now regroup as one final wave with all of them charging all at once.

"They're going to ram through the gates!" Sayaka stated.

Egrets, prepare for one more gunfire on the enemy!" Parasoul ordered.

The remaining troops get to the wall, guns pointed at the oncoming final wave that are threatening to breakthrough. But when the fiends reach halfway in reaching the walls a gust of blue wind blows them away. Sayaka looks behind her and a boy in blue was floating in midair, wielding a colorful hammer. Then a girl in orange and a boy in red appeared floating next to the boy, wielding knitting needles and a sword. Madoka and Homura soon return, both wielding bows.

"We're back" Homura began as Madoka and her stand infront of Sayaka.

"Did you manage to get anything from the citadel?" Sayaka questioned.

"Just a few more reinforcements," Madoka answered.

Soon, Mami, Madoka, Homura, Duo's Gundam, Parasoul, and the Egrets open fire on the fiends. The huge legion, now staggered by the blue gusts, are bing decimated. One by one, each fiend fell to the ground. Some even attempted to charge again, but were slowed down by the volley of gunfire.

The Scouting Regiment came in, some dismounted to use their three dimensional maneuver gears to apprehend the huge beings. Levi, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin helped finish off any wounded fiends. Peacock and her gang was among the regiment using a cannon to take down the rest.

And with this reunion, the fiends retreat with only abut forty battle-scarred and about twenty wounded following the retreat.

It was a victory for everyone,and a pyrrhic victory for Parasoul. The bodies of Black Egrets and fiends litter the battle field and the trenches. All the corpses become dust which become consumed by the black hole above the tower. Everyone stared at the tower; they're now close to their final destination.

* * *

Corporal Levi reached the walls and approached Parasoul and the others. He looked at the stronghold's condition and back at them. He was looking more at Mami.

"Miss Tomoe." He greeted.

"Captain." She responded with a curtsey, "It took you long enough."

"One of my men assumed you all got trapped in the fire. He was wrong."

"Maybe a meeting should be in order."

"Agreed."

Mami and Levi looked at Parasoul and the princess nods in agreement.

"The meeting will be in one of the citadels," Parasoul responded. She then looked at an Egret Officer, "Have all Egrets on patrol for the night."

"What about the Zeppelin, Princess?" The officer asked.

"I'll handle it." She took out her radio and contacts Molly. The Zeppelin was still circling the stronghold on the defense. "Molly, this is Parasoul, report to me and Adam at the citadel to attend a meeting."

"Understood, Princess!"


	16. Chapter 16

Part Two: Babel from the Amarathine Tower

Chapter 16: Reunion and Departure

* * *

Within one citadel is a mighty villa and garden built into a fortress. The other citadel was like a palace fit for an emperor and his royal family. They were connected by a marble bridge that was carved and polished from one huge block.

Kyoko gave these two citadels names; the palace-like citadel is named Babylon and the villa with the gardens is named the Hanging Gardens.

The Saints gathered at the Babylon Citadel with Parasoul, the Black Egrets, Levi and the Scouting Legion, Mitsurugi, Ivy, and the kids. There were also six colorful horses joining for some reason. They were kind of late in helping defend the stronghold.

After another introduction, the boy in blue is John, the girl in orange is Rose, and the boy in Red is Dave. They came from a world created from a game they've just finished. With the unusually colored horses, their introduction was awkward. Their name were Twilightsparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbowdash, Rarity, and Pinkamena Diane Pie (or simply Pinkie Pie). And they came from a land called Equestria. They also had a dragon named Spike who was quite smaller than what those expected. Both the kids and the horses came to this world for the same reason: The Knight and his ominous intentions.

The meeting is held in one of the rooms in the Babylon Citadel, a Roman-styled Senate room. In the room, several stone desks were placed around one large, tiled clearing with a brazier at the center. The fire in the metal structure was dancing gracefully in shades of red, orange, and yellow.

When everyone got to their seat, meals were distributed by Egret soldiers and Scouting Legion soldiers. Some ate their food, some decided to eat later, and some just messed around or not eat at all.

Twilightsparkle calls for the attention of everyone in the room. The purple alicorn leaves her seat, clears her throat and speaks:

"Everyone, we have come to this unknown lands far from our threatened homes, am I correct?" Everyone agreed. "Good."

Sayaka interrupted, "It's because of that Knight!"

"Well of course all this has to do with the Knight!" Pinkie Pie broke in, "he crashed the Grand Galloping Gala!"

"Guys, let her finish," Mami politely requested.

Twilight nods in thanks. "From how we all saw it, the Knight has done many things: infections, merging worlds, frequent conflicts, executions, extortions, and internments."

Rose stands up. "Speaking of merging worlds, it seems that's how some of us met?" everyone looked at each other and then hesitated. "I'll take that as a yes."

"And I assume we all had a hard time getting along." Twilightsparkle looked at Mitsurigo and Parasoul. She then took out an ancient time with a symbol of an amaranth flower. "I found this while exploring this citadel and it may shed some light for us. However…" She opened the book and revealed that the pages have a writing not known to anyone in the meeting. "…The tome is in a writing that's impossible to translate. If there was even someone that originally inhabited this stronghold, they have probably left to hide from the threats of the Knight. Still, the tome's flower symbol is seen a lot in this place, so it must be of some im-"

"What does this have to do with the Knight's actions and plot, talking horse?" Mitsurugi rudely interrupted.

"Excuse me, but were ponies." Twilight corrected.

"Does it matter?" Kyoko was eating an apple while bumping into the interruption.

"Show some manners at the table, Kyoko." Sayaka nudges her arm.

Duo was at the entrance of the room trying to get reception on his phone. Painwheel was half-asleep and not in the mood to eat. Peacock had a typical fast food meal with Avery, and they were there to just watch the meeting like a movie.

Homura gets up and out of her seat and stands near the brazier in the center. Almost everyone now had their eyes on the girl. Everything was silent.

"Homura-chan?" Madoka wonder what she was going to do.

"Kyoko and Heshiro are right; all that matters is the Knight. Whatever we've been doing along the way hasn't truly prepared us for that fight that may come. This recent battle we had against that hordes showed something about us. And it showed that if we united, we can stop him and his forces. If we can do that, I am sure he will not see it coming."

She quietly sits back down and them nods to Twilightsparkle to continue the meeting. The pony was speechless at first, but then looked at everyone else. Then were was a muttering among the groups. Twilight hesitates.

"Well you heard Homura." Mami sips her cup of tea. "Kyoko already united some of us to form the Saints, and I am sure you other want this union."

Levi was the first to stand up and respond. "If it means fighting for humanity then we'll consider."

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Hange look like they agree too. Though, it was rare to them that Levi would decide to do this.

"I'll leave the decision up to these three soldiers, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert."

Once Levi sat down, Mitsurugi and Ivy both stand up, and she spoke.

"We will join the Saints, and we hope to retrieve back what the Knight has taken from our world.

They sit back down and Twilight approaches Kyoko before she returns to her seat.

"The Elements of Harmony will always be honored to join those in need."

Once the pony returned to her seat Rose stands up and bows.

"We will join the Saints."

As Rose sat down, the Holy Quintet looked at Peacock and Avery, and their gang. Peacock leaned back, legs and arms crossed, and she was smoking a cigar.

"…Oh what the hell!" Peacock tosses her cigar away. "Might as well join the band wagon." She smiles.

Parasoul and the Black Egrets were the only ones that still haven't come to a decision on whether to join or not. The Princess stood up and shook her head.

"The Black Egrets will not join the Saints." She sighs. "We are aware he possesses some dangerous items, we are aware that he's responsible for the black hole and the mergings, and we are aware he's a threat to every world including ours. Yet, we will not acknowledge the Saints and their cause."

Madoka soon stood up and gave the Princess of the Canopy Kingdom a look of concern.

"Parasoul, don't do this."

"Madoka, sit down," Homura whispered.

Madoka ignored her command. "You say you're doing this for the protection of your kingdom, and you don't realize how far you're away from your home? That Skullheart will never be retrieved if your army fights alone and your know that!"

"Miss Kanami, do you realize that casualties I sustained in that battle against fiends?" Parasoul was glaring.

"And you would've sustained more if it weren't for the reinforcements. Think about how much you're sacrificing to just get a skull that grants wishes!"

"How dare you! The Skullheart should be none of your business."

Both Madoka and the Princess stood near the brazier at the argument becomes intense. Madoka was returning the glare back to Parasoul.

"My concern or not, we're fighting not just for our own homes or for personal gains, but we're fighting for our lives too! The Knight will not give up that Skullheart so easily if you and your Black Egrets fight alone!"

"You question my potential? I will get it back!"

"You will not!"

"Yes I will!"

"You can get yourself killed!"

"I would give my life for the sake of my kingdom!"

"That's enough!" Twilight returned to the center to separate the two. "We cannot argue over this!"  
Parasoul kicked her away; Applejack and Rarity came over to help Twilight up.

"You stay out of this!"

"That Canopy Kingdom doesn't deserve a princess like you!" Madoka blurted.

"Why can't you understand I'm doing the right thing for you, Umbrella!?" Parasoul was beginning to tear up.

There was already an uncomfortable vibe in the meeting. Most have gasped at what Madoka has spoken towards the Princess. Parasoul looked at everyone and shamefully stormed out of the meeting and out of Babylon Citadel.

Madoka was shocked of what she yelled at her. And what Parasoul gave in response made her confused. Who's Umbrella?

Adam and Molly ran after Parasoul and this concluded the meeting. Soon one by one, each group left their seats. Though, Levi, Twilight, and Mami, agreed to continue the meeting in the morning.

Madoka and the Holy Quintet were the last to leave. The pink haired magical girl had a blush of guilt and embarrassment. Homura put a hand on her shoulder and comforted her.

* * *

It was midnight and a silhouette of a girl on a horse arrives at a bridge to the tower. She was wearing a cloak, but when she took off the hood, it reveals to be Homura. And she didn't look so good.

The knight stood with a young girl in a brown attire with an orange cape. The girl looked beaten as if she was treated like a slave. There was terror in her eyes and pain in her complexion.

Homura tried to pay no attention to the girl and sighs. "I want to join the Universal order; In exchange for the girl's freedom."

The Knight narrows his eyes. "You will atone for your sins to free this child?"

"It's either I join your crusaders and she goes free, or I join the Saints and fight-"

"On the losing side." He grabbed the little girl and had a sword to her throat. "You dare mock my offer with something so irrational? They'll lose this upcoming battle, they just refuse to see the truth."

Homura kept staring; the girl she's trying to free now had a pale, blank face. It was the kind of face a person would make when they've done what they can. It was a face of defeat and submission.

Homura gave a glare, dismounted her horse and prepared to use her shield. The knight show no response.

"You know me, love" He warned, "You don't want to push me there."

The crystals on Homura grew into armor. She smiled. "You're nothing but an old man... just wanting the world to be a better place for you. That time won't come, Vitomir Riley Pryus! It will never!"

Vitomir threw the hostage down and stabbed her back. The girl showed no reaction, and her blodd formed a small puddle around her body. Soon, the corpse begins to fade into dust to be consumed by the dark hole above them and the tower.

"You lack some virtues, Devil," Pryus replied in a cold tone, "Your bravado means nothing."

Homura acted quickly, and her shield began turning gears and the mechanism freezes time; Yet, Pryus still moves. He pulls his sword out of the corpse and walks towards her. She pulled out a handgun and fired, but it only chipped away bits of armor and created dents and craters.

Pryus soon grabbed Homura by the neck. His eyes narrowed and he attempted to choke her.

"You're a meek woman doing so much for one friend. yet you become a devil and became her enemy... you're something else." He stopped choking her and shook his head. "You need to look at the real world and put away your abnormal behavior."

Soon something happened, she groaned in pain and the crystals on her shoulders, elbows and heels started disappearing. Yet, the crystals on her shield were what's left, and it grew, jamming itself into the shield's gears.

Pryus lets go of her and she gasped for breath. Her body was numb and she cannot get up.

"Ms. Akemi, I have your answer to make things in your life right again. But you must look for it yourself. I can't hold your hand and help you." Pryus turns around and leaves Homura to just lie there. "You'll all understand... you will... and they will too."

Homura watches him return to the tower; she then looked straight at the sky. Things soon fade to black. She can now only think of the ruination that Saints will face. She sheds a tear for Madoka and Sayaka.

End of Part II


End file.
